Quebrando Normas
by Cleoru Misumi Mego
Summary: Kenshin ha sido herido de muerte donde los médicos no lo pueden sanar, luego de haber encontrado a su amada en brazos de... Kaoru llorá sin consolación al sentir haber perdido a... Misao busca a Aoshi, quien se ha fugado al recibir una carta misteriosa...
1. Volviendo a ser

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje nos pertenece, todo es del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, sino haríamos fiestas con los muchachos jiji.  Lo demás es nuestro.

**Quebrando normas**

_By_

_Cleoru__ Misumi y Mego_

_Volviendo a ser_

El sol brillaba en medio del cielo, dorando su espalda desnuda, mientras sus manos se encontraban muy entretenidas en las prendas femeninas, que reposaban en la pileta de lavar ropa.  Las lavabas con tímidas caricias, con vergüenza, como si sintiera que al tocarlas estaba entrometiéndose en la intimidad de la mujer que… que… aún no estaba seguro, pero creía quererla, mas todavía no la amaba.  Necesitaba dar el primer paso para poder descubrir si lograría amarla.  Eso le era difícil.

                El era muy tímido, ya no era el mismo adolescente de antes que todos llamaron Battousai, ya no era el soberbio chiquillo, que nada le preocupaba, que arrasaba con todo.  Ahora era sólo un tonto, un miedoso que no se atrevía a luchar por lo que deseaba.  Ahora era solo un cobarde que no se atrevía a dar el primer paso hacia la mujer que le gustaba, porque ella le daba miedo.

            Respiro hondo, tenía que hacer algo con su persona, tenía que demostrar que algo quedaba en él de aquel indomable joven de coleta alta y espada afilada.  Se paró y miró al cielo buscando ayuda.  El sol lo cegó por un instante y eso fue suficiente para obtener el valor que necesitaba para entrar en el dojo, tomar a la mujer que le gustaba y mostrar todo lo que sentía, sin remordimientos ni temores.  Bajo la vista del cielo y miró las puertas del lugar, mientras un destello ámbar se colaba en su mirada, transmitiéndole un fuego indomable a su interior. 

            Busco en todo el piso inferior y no encontró a la joven que le robaba los sueños.  Pensó y pensó donde debería estar.  Rascó su cabeza mojándose el cabello.  Esto le causo algo de confusión, vio sus manos y encontró una de las ropas interiores de la joven durmiendo en su mano.  El sonrojo le volvió y casi pierde el valor, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, pues su "yo" interno murió de ganas de verla con esas prendas, lo que hizo que aumentara ese lindo brillo en sus ojos.  Guardó la ropa interior en sus ropas y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.  Ella tenía que estar allí.

            Subió las escaleras con decisión, caminó hasta la habitación de sus dolores de cabezas y cuando iba a tocar la puerta, oyó unos jadeos provenir del interior.  Se olvidó del toque y cualquier otro gesto de cortesía y abrió con sigilo la puerta para ver en medio de la habitación algo que le encogió el corazón.

            Allí abrazados, bañados de sudor, entrelazados en ardientes caricias se encontraban ella, la mujer que gustaba, y su mejor amigo.  Se movían al compas de las agitadas respiraciones, cuando ella lo vio recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mientras trataba de moderar su respiración y sus ojos lavanda luchaban por no dejar entrar el ambar.  Llena de la vergüenza tapó su menudo cuerpo con él del hombre que estaba a su lado, mientras buscaba alguna explicación lógica para sus actos, mas no la encontró, de su boca no salía sonido alguno, sino el respirar mudo de quien se ahoga. Su acompañante de cama, el fornido joven que la consolaba, miraba al pelirojo de la puerta lleno de arrepentimiento.

- Kenshin, yo… - trató de decir la joven pelinegra

- No digas nada Kaoru – dijo Kenshin y ella tembló ya no existía el dono, ya no había respeto, sólo era ella, una simple mujer.

Kenshin cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, tratando de mantener rezagado esa parte de su ser que lo llevaba a cometer locuras.  Esa parte que era él en sí, la parte que por tantos años había tratado de opacar.  La parte que amenazaba con salir a la luz, al ver la mujer que quería, pues si la quería con locura al fin se daba cuenta, en los brazos del moreno, de ese joven, que le podía dar más que él.  Más alegrías, más emociones, más agilidad, pero no su experiencia.  Él, sólo él, era capaz de poder volverla loca, él era el único que la podía llevar al cielo, él era el único  que podía hacerla temblar de una palabra, de un roce, de una mirada.  Su verdadero yo, el mal llamado Battousai, era quien podía extasiar a aquella joven, no ese muchacho inexperto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y la habitación se iluminó con aquella dorada mirada, sus ojos habían cambiado.  Ya no era el sumiso el que lo dominaba, ahora era su ser, su esencia de vida el que gobernaba, ya no habría más oro disfrazado de amatista, ahora habría oro disfrazado de oro, de ambar.

Levantó la mirada y la clavó en el sudoroso joven, asesinándolo con ella.  Buscó alrededor de su cintura su espada, pero allí no estaba.  La joven se percató del gesto y con paso firme, envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del joven, caminó hasta donde el pelirrojo y lo miró a los ojos.  Al verlo sintió sus piernas temblar y un hueco abrirle el corazón.  Ese no era su Kenshin, ése era el legendario Battousai, ese era el hombre al que temía.   Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero el hombre que la miraba con ira, con deseo, con amor, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, haciendo que se estampara con el duro pecho, teniéndola a centímetros de su cara.   Mirándola a los ojos, como si deseara devorarla, le habló al tercer ocupante de la habitación.

- Largate Sagara – dijo Kenshin (Battousai)

- Kenshin… - dijo Sano – yo…

- Desparece antes de que te mate – dijo Kenshin

- No te temo – dijo Sano levantándose desnudo del futón.

- Pues lo harás – dijo Kenshin con voz grave

- No, Kenshin, no le hagas daño – dijo Kaoru

Kenshin la miró y vio en sus ojos suplica.  Suplica que no aceptaría, debió haber pensado bien las cosas antes de hacer lo que hizo.  La soltó lentamente y caminó con paso firme hacia el joven.  Se paro delante de él y lo vio mirarle lleno de dolor, pero aún así mantenía la cabeza altiva, como si después de todo estuviera preparado para las consecuencias de sus actos.  Kenshin cerró el puño y antes de preverlo, ya el puño se encontraba en la cara de Sanosuke.

Sanosuke vio venir el primer golpe, luego el segundo, después el tercero, hasta que perdió la cuenta, mas en ningún momento se defendió, pues el sabía que él se lo merecía, el había traicionado a su mejor amigo.  El había traicionado a quien le confió toda su vida sentimental, traicionó al que menos debía, y no fue por capricho.  Recibió cada uno de los golpes como su penitencia, como su reinhibición del pecado.

Se deleitó en golpear aquel fornido cuerpo del luchador como años atrás.  Se sintió vivo otra vez, mas no del todo, su contrincante no se defendía.  Al darse cuenta de esto detuvo los golpes o tal vez fue porque una joven se interpuso entre él y su victima.  La vio echarse sobre el cuerpo desnudo del moreno y tratar de aplacar los golpes con su cuerpo.  Eso le enfureció, lo que hizo empujarla con fuerza y lanzarla a una esquina de la habitación.  Viendo el camino libre iba a proseguir con su ruda tarea, mas ya no quedaba cara que golpear, era un masacre griego el que se expresaba en aquel rostro.  Lo miró en el suelo por largo rato.  Y levantando suavemente la comisura de los labios, en una burlesca sonrisa, le escupió el miembro, despectivamente.

- ¿Ahora te sientes mejor Kenshin? – preguntó Kaoru desde una esquina.

- No – dijo él, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella y la tomaba del suelo con rudeza.

- Suéltame – suplicó ella

- Suéltala – dijo Sanosuke desde el suelo tratando de incorporarse, mas cayendo en el intento.

- Cállate idiota – dijo Kenshin – haber preciosa, ¿dime que le vistes a ese tipo? – dijo mientras le agarraba el rostro con dureza y le mostraba el cuerpo golpeado de Sano el suelo – Por lo que veo, no hay mucho que tenga que ofrecerte – dijo Kenshin señalando el entrepierna del joven – Pero tu, ¿que le puedes ofrecer tu? – dijo Kenshin tratando de quitarle la sábana a la joven, ganándose una bofetada.

- No me toques – gritó Kaoru

- Jajaja eso dices ahora querida – dijo Kenshin sobándose la mejilla – Me gustan así, como tu, feroces, me encanta domarlas – dijo en el momento que la agarro del rostro y con brusquedad extrema se apoderó de la boca de la joven, mordiéndola y entrometiéndose en ella con furia, con ganas, con un deje de odio.  Sin previo aviso la soltó y esta cayó al suelo temblando. – Ahora muñeca, tienes de donde escoger – dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.  Sin mirar a las dos personas que lloraban sin control, las dos personas que lloraba por él.  Las dos personas, que se sentían sucias ante la verdad.  Se sentía culpables, culpables por traicionar a quien menos debían.  A la persona que les entregó su vida sin pedir nada a cambio, el que confió sin dudar, el que ahora salía del dojo, con el corazón hecho añicos y portando su personalidad menos deseada, la de un asesino.  El asesino, que no los asesino, el asesino, que les dio una lección merecida, el asesino que se quedó corto ante su lección para ser un asesino.

Continuara…

¿Que decirles?

Este es nuestro nuevo fic, espero que les gustes.  Como verán, es un fic entre dos lokitas hermanas.  Este capítulo lo ha escribido Cleoru Misumi, el otro lo escribirá Mego, así que verán un poco de diferencia en la redacción, pero nada trastornante jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, por favor de notificarlo, alguna mejora, o incluso si es una mierda y debemos darnos por vencidas.

Gracias

Besos

_Cleoru__ Misumi y Mego_


	2. Vida Regateada

Disclaimer: Ni Rorouni Kenshin, ni sus personajes, ni los lugares del Japón nos pertenecen a mi hermanita ni a mi, solo este fic ingenuo y sus extrañezas.

**Quebrando normas**

_By_

_Cleoru Misumi y Mego_

Vida regateada

Observó detenidamente como se deslizaba su sandalia por la tierra. Ese era el primer paso, el primero que lo llevaría lejos de toda esa podredumbre que acababa de contemplar. Era el suelo, la tierra, tierra bendita, dulce y amarga: el polvo bajo sus pies. Era lo que habían encontrado sus sandalias tras bajar el último escalón de aquel silencioso dojo al que, piedad tuviera el Cielo, no volvería a entrar.

Amarga-dulce tierra. Dulce porque le libraba de todo aquello que le agobiaba. Amargo el momento en el que anhelara lo que estaba dejando atrás.

Palpó ligeramente el bulto de tela que traía a su espalda, y palpó también la espada que llevaba enfundada a la cintura, como quien busca una excusa para regresar. Pero habiendo encontrado nada que le impidiese marcharse, cruzó con decisión la entrada; tuvo suerte de no toparse con un pequeño adolescente de ojos café.

Salió como polizón de un barco, evitando el bullicio, la ciudad de Tokio. Alejándose de toda posibilidad de ser reconocido, de ser cuestionado, de ser señalado; y se perdió por los campos del Japón.

Cerca del ocaso, le aconteció toparse con una pequeña granja, de esas en las que se cultivaba el arroz. No había granjero arando, sino una joven doncella trabajando la tierra. Kenshin se detuvo unos minutos a observarla, verla trabajar. La figura inclinada, su kimono desgastado y lleno de tierra. El largo cabello que le caía de lado, dejando a la vista un delgado cuello curveado y sudoroso; y los delicados dedos que intentaban en vano volverlo a su lugar. Le produjo placer.

Esa era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que Kenshin Himura se permitía el deleite de contemplar una mujer. Desde la muerte de Tomoe, jamás había vuelto a desear a una mujer, no hasta que la conoció a ella, a Kaoru.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, de tal forma que lograra liberarse de esos últimos pensamientos, no eran tiempos de melancolía, y para la venganza necesitaba tener la mente fría, algo que en esos momentos estaba muy lejos de lograr. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, y se complació en saber que ésta también lo observaba. Le sonrió, sonrió como solía hacerlo de joven cada vez que se proponía una conquista, sonrió como era digno alumno de Seijuro Hiko, y sonrió de tal manera que el arrogante battousai brilló en sus pupilas y la hizo sonrojar.

_¿Por qué no? _Se dijo. Pero pronto recapacitó. Ese tipo de pensamiento era el que había conseguido que la mujer subestimara la inteligencia del hombre. Porque en vez de pensar con la razón lo hacía con el… instinto. Ya habría tiempo para el placer después, no quería demorarse en ese lugar, no quería arriesgarse a ser encontrado y tener que volver a cargar con el título de destajador sobre sus hombros una vez más.

Prosiguió, pues, su camino. Trató de recordar el momento en que se había calmado, el momento en que su faceta más cruel le había abandonado para darle entrada al hombre arrepentido, pero no lo supo precisar con exactitud. Desde el momento en el que había salido de aquella habitación, había sentido el crujir de los pedacitos de corazón que iban desprendiéndose de su pecho y cayendo en el fondo de su ser, puede que ese haya sido el momento en que comenzó a volver a ser él…

Un momento… ¿ese era él? ¿estaba seguro de que ese era el? Un vagabundo arrepentido que carga con su penas por la eternidad, ¿acaso no había redención hasta para las almas más atormentadas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él entonces un penitente de por vida? Viviendo a ras de muerte, sin vivir una vida plena. ¿Porqué tenía que cargar con sus errores y también con los de los demás? ¿Acaso era eso justo? Tenía que pedir perdón por las indiscreciones de los otros? ¿En qué momento Kenshin Himura se había convertido en un ser tan… manipulable? Qué palabra tan fatal para él que había sido un joven rebelde, idealista.

Ahora se daba cuenta que la ultima década la había pasado obedeciendo a aquel que imponía sus razones sólo por pasar desapercibido. ¿Pero qué era eso? No era vida, al menos no vida justa. De pronto Kenshin se daba asco, era eso en lo que se había convertido, era tan débil que tuvo que huir del dojo para no enfrentar unos ojos marinos. Pero ya basta, si patético había sido hasta entonces, ya no lo sería más. Se acabó el acatar órdenes de quien no merecía imponerlas, se acabó el respeto regalado a ciegas, se acabaron las formalidades y la infinita paciencia. Kenshin Himura volvería a ser el que era, el no manipulable, el libre, el indomable: Battousai. Battousai el que siendo asesino decidió no volver a asesinar, el mismo que ahora decidía no hacerlo sin cambiar su personalidad.

-¡Agh, que asco!- se dijo Kenshin al observar la aglomeración de gente en el mercado. A él nunca le había gustado acercarse demasiado a la gente, precisamente por haberlo hecho en Tokio le había pasado todo esto.-Pendejos.- murmuró.

- 50?? Usted tiene que estar bromeando, pero que se cree que esta vendiendo? O es que acaso tiene oro? Usted es un desvergonzado! Si sigue así nadie va a venir a comprarle a este chinchorro de porquería!

-Mas respeto señorita, que yo soy un hombre decente. Me va a espantar los demás clientes.

-Bueno, eso le pasa por ladrón. Esto es una injusticia.

-Bueno y si tan cara esta por que no me la devuelve??

-…Insinúa que soy una ladrona!!

-No, señorita, no!! Por favor, ayuda, alguien aleje a esta loca de mi!!

-¿LOCA??

-AHHHH!!

Kenshin escuchó los horrorizados gritos del que suponía vendedor y sintió como le picaba la curiosidad, así que, decidió asomarse a ver que pasaba entre el mercader y la vieja pastelera que le estaba reventando los tímpanos.

-¡Alguien quítemela de encima!!-rogaba el vendedor con cara de espanto.

Kenshin vio a la amenazante mujer que se alzaba imponentemente sobre el desdichado viejo, mientras estaba siendo agarrada de los brazos y piernas por un par de nobles ciudadanos que tuvieron la atroz suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

-¿Cómo se atreven a tocar a una dama? ¡Pervertidos!!

Y de pronto la voz le resulto familiar al ex samurai, y también esa forma de patear a los hombres en el rostro, librarse de el agarre y aterrizar ligeramente en el suelo.

Kenshin pudo haber huido de su suerte, así como lo hizo el vendedor y la demás gente, pero…

-¡Himura!

Pudo haber escapado, vamos, claro que sí pudo, el era Battousai, y ella era solo una niña, bueno una niña oni, pero niña al fin. Pero si un efecto especial tenía esa chica en él, era la capacidad de hacerle paralizar hasta las médulas de los huesos con esa aguda vocecita que tenía y ese genio de dragona recién parida que se gastaba.

-¿Oye de quien crees que te escondes cabeza de zanahoria hervida?

Y es que sí, subconscientemente Kenshin había tratado de esconderse tras unos barriles de madera, pero él sabía muy bien que no tenía escapatoria, una vez lo había visto no había poder humano o divino sobre el mar o la tierra o en las constelaciones del universo vecino que detuviera a Misao Makimachi.

Kenshin se levantó perezosamente, dando un resoplido de fastidio.

-Hola Misao- saludó Kenshin con desgano.

-¿Que hacías ahí Himura, de veras te escondías de mi? ¿En serio crees que puedes ocultarte con ese pelo de tomate? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y donde está Kaoru? ¿y el enano?

-Tantas preguntas estúpidas y ni una sola razón para contestarlas.

Misao abrió los ojos de la impresión, ya no sabía si era por las palabras de Kenshin o la arrogancia con la que las decía.

-¿Te… te sientes bien?

-¿Que no sabes hacer nada más que preguntar, Misao? Ya entiendo porque Shinomori nunca habla con una mocosa tan fastidiosa.

-Misao… mocosa fastidiosa… ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!- gritó la ninja.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Kenshin tapándose los oídos.

-Ya sabes, el cristianismo, el Apocalipsis y el fin de los días… eeeh… no importa. ¿Oye a donde vas??

-A alejarme de ti y tus ideas raras.

-Raras no, claro que no, locas sí, pero nunca raras, además no son mías… ¡Espérate Himura que tengo piernas cortas!!

-Al menos, algo a mi favor.

-¡Hey, no te creas!! Eso nunca ha detenido a Misao Makimashi, o no te acuerdas que no te pudiste deshacer de mi antes??

-Sí, como digas.

-¡Oye no me ignores, enano escocés!!

Kenshin se detuvo de pronto causando que Misao estampara su pequeña nariz con la dura espalda del hombre.

-¡Auch mi narizzzz, Himura eres un bruto!

Kenshin se volvió con una mirada fría.

-¿Enano esco… Ayyy que te pasa vieja loca- grito Kenshin al sentir el puño de Misao en su cabeza.

-Eso fue por mi nariz, enano escocés, y no te atrevas a llamarme vieja loca otra vez, estas peor que el lobo demacrado y el cabeza de pollo juntos.

-No me compares con ese inútil, bruto, cabrón.

-Ea, Himura, cuidado, ya me estas asustando, yo se que Saito lo es, pero jamás pensé escucharlo de ti.

-Hump, Saito, claro- dijo Kenshin rodando los ojos con una risa sarcástica.- ¿por que mejor no te vas a perseguir a Aoshi?

-Aoshi-sama - suspiró la chica con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.- en esas estoy, de hecho, hace una semana Aoshi-sama recibió una carta misteriosa y tomó sus cosas sin avisar a nadie y partió. Entonces yo decidí seguirlo, para ayudarlo, podría estar en grave peligro.

Kenshin dejo escapar una risa burlona.

-¿Tú? ¿ayudar a Aoshi? Por favor Misao- replicó Kenshin con un dejo de desprecio.- El hombre se sabe cuidar solo, incluso, tal vez esté huyendo de ti.

-Himura, eres un imbésil. Aoshi-sama nunca huiría de mi- sentenció ella.

-Yo lo haría.

-¡Bueno que es lo que te sucede!! Pobre Kaoru… ¡ya sé lo que sucedió!! Te golpeaste la cabeza y te volviste un tirano, entonces Kaoru te echó del dojo. Eso fue lo que sucedió ¿no?

-Qué te importa.

-Si, eso debe ser, voy a tener que pasar por el dojo a ver a mi pobre amiga Kaoru- Misao se detuvo un momento para examinar la reacción del pelirrojo- debe estar desecha, aunque fue la decisión acertada haberte sacado de allí. Bueno, adiós Himura- acomodó su bulto sobre los hombros y dio media vuelta.

-Espera Misao.

La chica se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos sombríos del ex samurai, sombríos, opacos sí, pero con un brillo dorado.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar a Shinomori, si juras que Kaoru no se enterará nunca que has sabido de mi.

Misao tembló ligeramente bajo la opresión de aquella mirada amenazante, y con un poco de precaución, y algo más de duda, asintió.

Continuará…

Hola! Niñas y niños hermosos! Espero que este capitulito haya sido de su agrado. Hoy escribí yo, o sea Mego, el próximo capitulo será cortesía de nuestra querida veterana Cleoru Misumi (jeje :p).

No se preocupen, pronto sabremos de los otros personajes. (Eah, Kenshin no te creías que ibas a ser el centro de atracción, digo atención, ¿verdad papito?) Les suplicamos reviews, amamos los reviews!! Gracias inmensamente por leer y por comentar a: **Juliex19, Patrihimura, gabyhyatt, Dagossmaster, **y**Zebrita **(ja! Y que retarme a mí).

Se despiden con mucho mucho muchísimo cariño:

Cleoru Misumi y Mego


	3. Pérdidas en el acto del perdón

**Disclairme: **Este magnifico fic pertenece a nosotras, pero los papasitos y las cosas llamadas mujeres, que no nos interesan. pertenecen al guapo, reconocido, y prepotente Hiko… upsss me equivoque de canal. Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Dedicatoria**: Se abre el telón y se nos muestra este conglomerado de plebeyos que lanzan gritos de adoración a esta única diosa de belleza innata. Sus voces gloriosa desprenden cánticos de gloria. Su nombre se escucha en todas las tierras y su adoración es infinita. "**Oh salve diosa Lightning-Storm222, Oh salve diosa Lightning-Storm222, Oh salve diosa Lightning-Storm222, Oh salve diosa Lightning-Storm222, Oh salve diosa Lightning-Storm222, Oh salve diosa Lightning-Storm222**" y así se repite hasta la eternidad.

Jajaja preciosa **Lightning-Storm222** a ti te dedicamos el capi, por tu apoyo y tu ganas de molestar jiji

**Quebrando Normas**

_By_

_Cleoru Misumi y Mego_

_Pérdidas en el acto del perdón_

Bajo aquella inquisidora mirada el pelirrojo retomo su caminar tranquilo, disfrutando del cantar de las aves en las copas de los frondosos árboles. Sentía como lo miraban sin pudores tratando de identificar el origen de su cortante personalidad. La miro de reojo y la vio sonrojarse ante su mirada, la había puesto incomoda y no pudo evitar sonreír, le había dado una de sus mejores miradas asesinas, ya no soportaba que siguiera viéndolo así, se lo merecía. Continuó su camino con la sonrisa plasmada en los labios, mas se sintió solo, se volteo y vio la menuda joven parada en medio del camino mirando sus pies con mucha atención.

Caminó hacia ella con paso lento, la bordeo como si fuera un animal, la olisqueó, la acecho, como una fiera a su presa hasta detenerse a sus espaldas. Le respiró al oído y la vio estremecerse bajo su aliento. Le pareció tan inocente, tan dulce, tan… indefensa, que no pudo reprimir una honda carcajada.

Se reía sin esfuerzo, con gusto, con ganas, liberando todo lo que sentía. Esa niña era muy graciosa, demasiado graciosa, tan sólo jugueteaba con ella como quien busca sacar a alguien de sus casillas y ella se vuelve un mal de nervios, ¿acaso él lograba infundir tal miedo en las personas? ¿Por eso era que sus enemigos se paralizaban al verlo a sus ojos? Que raro era este mundo, el sólo quería jugar y el mundo se conspiraban en odiarlo. ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Ser él?

La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, el no quería que su acompañante le temiera. Ella al mirarlo volvió a bajar la mirada. Y el no pudo más que continuar con sus refrescantes carcajadas, ante esto ella apretó los puños molesta.

- Deja de reírte Himura!! - dijo Misao con los dientes apretados.

- Pero es que no puedo si te vieras la cara - dijo Kenshin

- Lo dices porque no has visto tu patética cara, cualquiera se paralizaría. - dijo Misao

- Claro que se paralizarían, es más que obvio Misao, es por mi extrema belleza - dijo Kenshin moviendo su cabellera con un gesto de superioridad, un gesto muy similar al de su maestro.

- Dios mío el clon de Hiko encarnado, claro que no estas tan bueno - dijo Misao

- Que no que? - dijo Kenshin acortando la distancia entre él y Misao, ella dio par de pasos hacia atrás y el la siguió hasta pegarla a un tronco. La tenía atrapada, su cuerpo y árbol le impedían escapar. La miró a los ojos con su mirada más sensual y la sintió temblar. Los carnosos labios le temblaban ligeramente y los ojos le brillaban expectantes. Acercó su boca al oído al de ella - Eres preciosa - la volvió a mirarla y la chica se ruborizó y el no pudo más que comenzar a reír y liberarla de su cárcel - Eres una tonta, caíste jaja - río Kenshin y ella encolerizó.

- Eres un idiota Himura!! - gritó la chica.

- Sí, pero te encanta - dijo él entre risas.

- Eso quisieras - dijo ella golpeándole la cabeza y empezando a caminar.

- Auchh - dijo sobándose la cabeza - Bueno al menos encontré una manera de sacarte del parálisis que te provocó mi hermosa mirada. - dijo él y ella volteo de golpe estampándose con el cuerpo de él.

- Idiota - dijo ella poniéndolo a distancias, pero él la acercó.

- Muévete querida, estamos retrasados y no podemos hacer esperar más a tu amado Aoshi. - dijo Kenshin empezando a caminar, más nuevamente notó que ella no se movía - ¿Ahora qué?

- Himura - dijo ella en tono preocupante logrando que el se acercara a ella.

- ¿Qué sucede Misao? - dijo él acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos como si se tratara de una niña indefensa.

Ella lo miró por largo rato, tratando de introducirse en aquella mirada. Había algo raro en ella y no sólo ella, sino también el comportamiento del dueño de aquella mirada su forma de actuar, hablar, de expresarse, pero ahora, ahora se preocupaba como siempre, eran tan extraño. Era como si uno de sus mejores amigos hubiera sido cambiado por otra persona, ya no era el hombre dulce que ella conocía, ahora era un ser arrogante y decidido, mas ahí estaba él otra vez mirándola con la misma ternura de siempre y la misma comprensión. Agitó la cabeza como tratando de disipar un fantasma y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. El había vuelto o al menos eso ella creyó.

- No es nada - dijo ella.

- Sino es nada no me hagas perder el tiempo niña tonta - dijo él dándose la vuelta, pero ella se interpuso en su camino.

- Yo… - le tomó el rostro y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, ahí estaba ese arrogante ser otra vez - ¿Qué hicieron contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde esta Himura? - preguntó ella y él no pudo más que obsequiarle una de sus gélidas miradas ámbares.

- No te interesa - dijo él - Ya estamos atrasados - dijo caminando, mas ella no lo seguía- Muévete.

Mas ella no se movió se quedó allí parada esperando una explicación, una respuesta. El no tenía por que contestar. Se acercó a ella, la miró a los ojos hasta atravesarla como si se tratará de un pescado a puntó de ser cocinado y sin previo aviso la tomó al hombro y la cargó como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Maldito Himura bájame de aquíiiiii- gritaba ella, mientras pataleaba como la chiquilla malcriada que era.

-No - su voz sonó fría, seca, cortante, vacía, y ella no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada, mientras era cargada por aquel pelirrojo por el camino.

El sol se ocultaba entre las montañas pintando de rojo el azul cielo. Misao lo miró decender suavemente desde el hombro de Kenshin, llevaban más de tres horas caminando, debería estar cansado, pero por alguna razón no se quejaba continuaba con ella acuesta. Tenía ganas de decirle que la bajara, pero no se atrevía después de semejante advertencia expresada en un monosílabo, sabía que si hablaba tendría que prepararse para las consecuencias. Lanzó un suspiro y vio el sol ocultarse completamente, justo cuando sintió que la mula de carga pelirroja que la sostenía la bajaba gentilmente y la colocaba en el suelo, no era tan mula.

- Pasaremos la noche aquí - dijo él - Voy a buscar la leña no te muevas - dijo, mientras se perdía entre los arbusto.

Misao miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en un claro en medio del bosque lejos del camino. Parecía que allí pasarían la noche. Se sentó en el suelo recostando la espalda contra un tronco. Varios minutos después vio que el pelirrojo se acercaba con la leña y empezaba a preparar una fogata. Lo vio frotar las manos junto al fuego que recién había preparado y sentarse junto a él. Miró por largo rato las llamas y luego saco par de frutas de su gi. Le lanzó una a su regazo sin siquiera mirarla. Ella tomó la fruta y la óleo, deleitándose con aquel suave aroma natural de la fruta. Era un olor placentero que llenaba los sentidos e invitaba a soñar.

- ¿A qué huele? - preguntó Kenshin.

Misao sonrío esa era su manera de disculpa, sabía que este Himura era diferente, no sabía porque, pero no le molestaba, le recordaba a su Aoshi, nunca le gusto mucho la tristeza que habían en los ojos del Himura sonriente. Se levantó y caminó hacia él, lo vio sentado mordiendo su fruta, saboreándola, gustándola. Quedó embelesada observando su manera tan elegante y atrayente de morder aquella fruta. Se notaba que él era inconciente de su manera de gesticular. Lentamente se acuclilló al lado de él y le colocó su fruta en la nariz. El la miró a los ojos y luego sonrió, todo había quedado perdonado. Óleo la fruta con los ojos cerrados, soltó un largo suspiro y volvió la mirada al fuego. Ella también lo hizo, pero se dispuso a morder a su manera no tan elegante, más bien aniñada, la fruta en sus manos.

Ella estaba a su lado, le había expresado el gesto más tierno e inocente que alguien había tenido para con él. Había sido tan dulce, como el olor de aquella fruta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia y perdón, le fascinaron, le encantaron. La vio morder aquella fruta de la manera más aniñada que se hubiera podido imaginar. El jugo de la fruta le bajaba por las comisuras, mientras su boca se unía en un pico a la vez que masticaba con ahínco. Le gustó. Levantó la mano y con los pulgares le limpió aquel curioso jugo que ya le bordeaba la mandíbula. Trazó aquel raso hueso de su barbilla, subiendo por sus labios, perdiéndose en su belleza y en su limpieza. Eran puros, tentadores, eran un manjar. No habían sido tocado, nadie los había mancillado, no como los de Kaoru. Los de Kaoru habían sido tomados, hinchado, poseídos, y no sólo ellos, también el cuerpo. No, no, no quería pensar en ella ahora, no ahora cuando había decidido escapar de todo para olvidarse, para empezar una nueva vida.

Miró a su acompañante, lo miraba sorprendida, pareciera que su tacto le extrañara, pero no le incomodaba. La vio a los ojos, era tan bella. Mas ella volteó la cara abochornada, era tan niña. Una niña preciosa que no era de él. Una niña hermosa que iba a proteger por y para siempre, a esa niña nadie la dañaría, como dañaron a… a quien no quería recordad. Le paso un brazo por el hombro y la acercó a él, a su pecho. Ella se tensó, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta acostarse en su falda, él le acarició la cabeza, mientras su mente divagaba en las profundidades.

Estaba siendo acariciada como siempre había soñado, con lentitud, con suavidad, sin malicia. Se dejó llevar por la caricia, casi se quedaba dormida, mas no quería, no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar de sentir aquella mano que la mimaba sin prisa. Mas Morfeo fue más rápido que ella y se quedó dormida.

Abrió los ojos desesperada se había quedado dormida. Miró a su alrededor, aún era de noche. Se movió y sintió que estaba en el suelo, mas no tenía frío. Se miró y encontró que una manta lila la cubría, era la que le daba calor. Se incorporó y busco con la mirada al pelirrojo. Lo vio recostado sobre un árbol abrazando su espada, estaba sin camisa, se la había cedido para que ella no pasara frío.

Se levantó con cautela y se aproximó a él. Se inclinó para observarlo de cerca, mas lo despertó y él instintivamente desenvainó la espada. Ella dio un paso atrás, él la miró y al reconocerla guardó su espada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella se acuclilló ante él y le miró el rostro, el pecho, las cicatrices, tuvo ganas de recorrerlas con sus manos, mas nunca se atrevería.

Con la mano tomó la espada de él. El abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella le abrió las piernas y se sentó en medio de ellas, utilizando el pecho de él como espaldar. Tomó el gi de él y los arropó a los dos. Él era calido, al contrario de cómo lo imaginó, pues al pensarlo y verlo tan pálido siempre lo creyó frío, mas no lo era. Él colocó su cabeza al lado de la de ella, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, ocasionándole placenteras cosquillas.

- Buenas noches Himura - dijo ella al fin rompiendo el silencio, él no lo hizo, sólo acarició el cuello de ella con la punta de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa cerrando los ojos, mientras se abrazaba más a los brazos que la rodeaban hasta quedarse dormida.

El sol ascendió por el este como todas las mañanas pasadas y todas las mañanas por venir. Y Kenshin al ver aquella niña en sus brazos deseo despertar así todas las mañana junto a la mujer que amaba. Mas lamentablemente Misao no era esa mujer. La vio dormir placidamente con la boca abierta, mientras una hilera de baba le bajaba por la barbilla y caía sobre su brazo. Era curiosa, pequeña y peleona, en resumen era vida.

La movió suavemente para despertarla, pero la chica no lo hacía, le hablo, esta no respondió, la jamaqueo, no dio señal de conciencia, la pellizco y esta brincó como un resorte pegando un grito perturbador. Kenshin tapó sus oídos con fuerza esa chiquilla parecía sirena degollada fuera del agua. Ella lo miró con furia, mientras se sobaba el cachete que le había pellizcado. El no pudo evitar reírse.

-Eres un abusivo!! - gritó ella.

-Y tu una gritona - dijo Kenshin tapándose los oídos, mientras ella estiraba sus cuerpo.

-Pues sabes que? - dijo acercándose al oído de Kenshin - BUENOS DÍAS Himura!!

El pelirrojo calló despalda con los ojos en blancos, los vellos erizados y el cuerpo convulsionando suavemente. Misao se irguió, miro al cielo y poniéndose de puntitas, mientras estiraba sus manos gritó a los cuatro vientos.

- BUENOS DÍAS MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! - dijo con una sonrisa, miró a Kenshin en el suelo y lo tocó con la punta del pie moviéndolo con miedo - Levántate holgazán - dijo ella

- ablupp….fuiol..riuoo - balbuceaba Kenshin.

- Levántate canto de vago - dijo ella

- Misao cállate - dijo el fríamente.

- Vamos Himura ese tonito no te va a funcionar hoy. - dijo ella - no seas flojo.

-Flojo? FLOJO? Yo no soy flojo, sólo tengo el pequeño problema de que me acabas de reventar los tímpanos - dijo él tratándose de incorporarse, pero sus pies no lo sostenían muy bien haciendo que se tambaleara de lado a lado.

- No lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras despertado tan bruscamente - dijo ella

-Bruscamente? Pero si pareces tener el sueño de piedra. No pude despertarte de otra manera - dijo él

-No supiste como, porque eres un bruto. Además como no voy a tener el sueño de piedra si parece que dormí sobre una, eres la cosa más incomoda del mundo. - dijo ella flexionando su espalda.

- Una piedra yo? Como diablos querías que fuera cómodo si parecía que sobre mí dormía un jodío mamut de 8 toneladas - dijo él

- Mamut tu abuela - dijo ella golpeándole en la cabeza haciendo que se le levantara un enorme chichón, lo que logró que este volviera a desplomarse en el suelo. - Himura, Himura - lo llamaba tímidamente ella, mientras lo golpeaba con la punta del pie nuevamente como tratando de corroborar si estaba vivo - Himura - dijo bien bajito cerca de su oído. Cuando se iba a levantar sintió como una mano la agarraba de los hombros y la lanzaba al suelo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

- Vuelve a golpearme así y no vivirás para contarlo - le dijo Kenshin al oído, ella tragó en seco - Ingenua - dijo Kenshin riéndose.

- Eres un maldito Himura - dijo ella golpeándolo por tercera vez en la mañana y levantándose del suelo. - Himura? - lo llamó al ver que el chico volvía a tener los ojos en blancos - Levántate que tenemos que buscar a mi Aoshi sama - dijo con voz dulce, demasiado dulce.

- oro? - dijo él desde el suelo.

- Himura volviste - dijo ella emocionada lanzándose a abrazar al chico, pero el chico no le respondió sólo decía incoherencias. - Eres un tonto. Levántate - dijo ella - Tendré que cargarte - dijo ella tratándose de echar al hombre al hombro como él había hecho con ella el día anterior, pero no consiguió nada excepto estrellarse contra el suelo. - Himura si no te mueves a la cuenta de tres te voy a arrastrar - dijo ella. - Uno…

-Oro? - dijo él

- Dos…

- Oro? Oro?

-Tres…

- Oro? Oro? Oro? - eso fue suficiente para que ella tomara la camisa del pelirrojo que se encontraba en el suelo y se hiciera con ella un lazo en la cintura para poder colocar la espada del samurai en su cintura, para luego agarrarlo de las piernas y comenzara a arrastrar al pelirrojo por el suelo tratando de moverlo.

Misao maldecía por lo bajo al pelirrojo, nunca imaginó que aquel espadachín pesara tanto. Lo había agarrado por las piernas pasándolo a cada lado de sus caderas y tiraba de él, mientras oía de vez en cuando que el pelirrojo era golpeado con alguna piedra del camino en la cabeza. Miró hacia atrás y lo vio con los ojos desorbitados, era un debilucho, no era como su Aoshi sama, el si era perfecto, era guapo, valiente, resistente, encantador a su manera, pero lo era. Mas Himura era… era… era… Himura. No sabía si eso era bueno, pero el pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

Se detuvo en medio del camino a tomar aire, ir arrastrando a aquel "debilucho" no era tarea fácil. A su derecha escuchó un ruido, había alguien ahí, se puso en guardia. Se quedó expectante esperando a su adversario. De reojo miró hacia el suelo donde había dejado el pelirrojo, pero ahí no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido ese cobarde? Quería buscarlo con la mirada, pero no debía bajar la guardia lo llamó, mas no recibió respuesta.

- Himura? - dijo ella por segunda vez.

- Dime - le susurró al oído haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se recostara sobre el cuerpo de él.

- No me asustes así - dijo ella levantando el puño, pero el se tapó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- No fue mi intención preciosa - dijo él juguetonamente poniéndole una mano en la cintura, mientras la acercaba hacia él. Ella miró aquella mano y se encolerizó.

- No me toques pervertido! - gritó ella, mientras lo golpeaba por cuarta vez.

- Ese pervertido? Por favor comadreja si ese no puede ni ligarse a una mosca. - dijo el hombre que salió de los matorrales.

- Hiko? - dijo ella

- Maestroooo! - gritó Kenshin emocionado corriendo hacia Hiko con todas las intensiones de abrazarlo, mas al Hiko esquivarlo se fue a estrellar contra un árbol.

- Himura estas bien? - preguntó Misao acercándose a Kenshin y ayudándolo a levantarse, mas al mirarlo se quedó paralizada, otra vez esa mirada, la mirada ámbar.

- Sí preciosa - susurró Kenshin justo en el momento en que enfocaba su mirada ambarina hacia su maestro y le pasaba el brazo por la cintura a la chica poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Poco a poco sin despegar la vista de su maestro, fue tomando la espada que reposaba en la estrecha cintura de la chica. Profundizó su mirada a su blanco de atención, su maestro.

Ese hombre era capaz de despertar sus más bajos instintos, aquellos que lo hacían desear la sangre de su enemigo, aquellos que le incitaban a eliminar a todo ser que se le interpusiera en su camino, aquellos que le demandaban eliminar a quien quisiera arrebatarle su gloria, su perfección, y ese era su maestro, por su maestro él no era el mejor. Ese vil hombre que era capaz de sacarle suspiros a cualquier mujer por su monstruosa persona, era quien lo hacía sentirse inferior y eso él no lo iba aceptar.

Estando en el suelo siendo arrastrado por Misao, se había percatado de la presencia de su maestro, por eso al ella detenerse se le pegó a su cintura para tomar su espada y eliminar al opacador, pero la muy tonta creía que se le estaba insinuando y le dio un golpe que lo aturdió por un segundo debido a todos los golpes recibido en esa mañana. Luego en su intento de humillarlo como quiera fue a parar contra otro árbol y con otro chichón. Fue cuando ella se acercó que supo que podía obtener la victoria, pues su espada estaba con ella, lentamente la fue tomando, sin dejar de mirar a su próxima víctima. Y ahora con la sakabatau en la mano podría eliminar a ese extraño ser que disfrutaba humillarlo. Lo tenía en la mira, sólo tenía que lanzarse. Y así lo hizo, lanzó un diestro golpe con su espada, pero su maestro se había movido sin siquiera preverlo. El maldito lo había esquivado sin esfuerzos, mientras bebía tranquilamente de su botella de sake.

Lo sentía iban a salir ahí estaban, era un segundo más y… ya estaban fueras sus lágrimas bordeaban como cataratas sus mejillas. Había sido humillado no lo podía creer.

- Maestroooo!! - dijo con ojos llorosos - Es usted!! - dijo tratando de alcanzarlo para abrazarlo, pero Hiko le puso un pies en la cabeza evitando el acercamiento.

- Mi querido bakka deshi, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? - dijo Hiko - señorita Misao, disculpe la torpeza de mi alumno ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, señor Hiko - dijo ella caminando por encima de Kenshin y tomando el brazo que Hiko le ofrecía. Ambos empezaron a caminar, mientras platicaban animadamente, dejando a Kenshin atrás.

- Maestro espéreme - dijo Kenshin levantándose y corriendo tras su maestro.

- Señor Hiko que hace tan lejos de Kyoto? - preguntó Misao

- Lo mismo digo - expresó Hiko con una reluciente sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Misao.

- Pues yo voy a buscar a mi amado Aoshi sama - dijo suspirando - y Himura se ofreció acompañarme, pero no me ha servido más que para dolores de cabezas.

- Eso crees niñata desaliñada - dijo Kenshin quien los había alcanzado. - de vuélveme mi gi - dijo secamente.

- Cállate enano escosés - dijo lanzándole una kunai - No interrumpas cuando hablo con un caballero y no te pienso devolver nada

- Que diablos crees que soy un sirviente? - preguntó Kenshin.

- Bueno - lo miró de arriba abajo, - la verdad si.

- Damela - dijo Kenshin halando del gi que estaba en la cintura de la chica, pero para sus desgracias con el tirón se trajo todo y chica con él.

Del tirón ambos perdieron el equilibrio y fueron a tener al suelo, donde sus caras se habían estampado una contra la otra logrando que la nariz de Misao sangrara al golpearse con la mandíbula de Kenshin, y Kenshin se golpeara en la cabeza con el suelo para no perder la costumbre.

Misao se incorporó un poco con una mueca de dolor plasmada en el rostro y se sentó en el estomago de Kenshin, mientras veía como su nariz sangraba manchándole toda la ropa. Esa linda sangre roja, como el cabello del chico que mantenía prisionero bajo sus piernas, fue la que provocó que levantara los puños y los lanzara con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- Eres un maldito Himura!! Acabas de arruinar mi hermosa cara!! - dijo Misao, mientras acababa de destruir sus puños contra el pecho de él.

- Que cara? Esa. Pero si no noto diferencia - dijo el chico.

- Eres un Imbecil, un burro, un…. - ella no pudo continuar porque Kenshin le agarró las muñecas evitando que siguiera golpeándolo.

- Deja de golpearme, o te aseguro que vivirás para contarlo, pero no podrás - dijo Kenshin desenvainando la espada y colocándosela en la garganta a la chica, por el lado filoso, provocando que la chica tragara en seco.

Hiko que hasta entonces había observado la escena muy entretenido, había tornado su semblante serio y sombrío. Vio como su alumno amenazaba a la joven sin razón alguna. Eso era más que extraño, no recordaba que su aprendiz hubiera actuado de esa manera desde hacen años, para ser exactos desde que acabo la revolución. Fue en ese final que el comenzó a ser más serio, apagado y algo tonto. Fue en ese momento, que dejó sus intentos de abrazarlo como antes; aún lo hacía, pero sin gracia, mas bien por rutina. El de ante trataba de abrazarlo a cada segundo, cuando estaba de buena, pero que no lo enojaran porque se convertía en el niño malcriado que él había criado. Ese ser de mirada ambarina, que al igual que él creía merecerse todo y traerlas a todas muertas, el que a todas las seducía y las dejaba con las ganas, aquel que no importara quien fuera le hacía frente por el simple hecho de hacerse respetar aunque fuera de la peor manera. Y ese era el que se expresaba en aquel momento, pero eso no podía ser verdad. Hacen años que su alumno no perdía los estribos.

Agarró el brazo del joven evitando que siguiera presionando la garganta de Misao. Tomó con una mano a Misao y la saco de encima de su alumno. Antes de que pudiera volver la vista hacia su alumno tuvo que agarrar su espada para poder parar el ataque que su alumno le dirigía.

- No seas idiota sabes que no podrás vencerme - dijo Hiko

- Y quien dijo que eso es lo que quiero? - dijo Kenshin

- …? - ante esas palabras Hiko quedó desconcertado tiempo suficiente para que Kenshin lo atacara y lograra cortarle UN cabello de su frente - ya veo - sonrío Hiko, ese era el Kenshin que recordaba, el que trataba de engañarlo para lograr un cometido.

- ¿Qué piensa maestro? - preguntó Kenshin con algo de cinismo.

- En ti - dijo Hiko con una sonrisa encantadora a lo que Kenshin quedo algo perturbado, Jah los dos podían jugar el mismo juego, y fue ahí cuando logró quitarle la espada a su alumno.

- Ja viejo inútil, crees que con eso me vas a derrotar? - preguntó Kenshin

- No, mi bakka deshi - dijo Hiko justo en el momento que garro a Kenshin y lo pegó con fuerza contra un árbol, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, y sí, sus sospechas eran hechos, ahí estaba, la mirada de su niño malcriado, el que intentaba ser su clon, pero algo sádico - Ah… eres tu.

- Si soy yo, algún problema - dijo soltándose del agarre de su maestro, mientras lo miraba altaneramente.

- No, sólo contrólate - dijo Hiko, para luego voltearse y mirar a Misao - Señorita se siente bien?

- Sí - dijo Misao con un hilo de voz, mientras miraba con recelo a Kenshin.

- Siendo así prosigamos - dijo Hiko y ambos chicos lo siguieron sin decir palabra alguna. - A dónde se dirigían ustedes?

- Ah… - exhaló Misao, quien aún estaba algo nerviosa y no dejaba de aguantarse el cuello. - Vamos en busca de mi Aoshi-sama, pero no sabemos donde se encuentra.

- De veras? Yo lo vi hace unos días - dijo Hiko

- A dónde fue? Como estaba? A donde se dirigía? - dijo Misao halando a Hiko de la camisa.

- Señorita - sonrío Hiko - Tengo hambre y me apetece una buena cena, preparada por gentiles manos - dijo Hiko

- Bueno… - Misao lo miró sabía que tendría que ceder si quería saber el paradero de su Aoshi sama - Tendrá su cena, pero no consto de muchos ingredientes, así que haré lo que pueda con lo que encuentre en el monte.

- Eso será suficiente mi bella dama - dijo Hiko con una risita traviesa, mientras miraba a su alumno enfurecer, se veía que le molestaba su chantaje, pues siempre sacaba beneficios de sus tontas informaciones.

Misao se fue en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para su improvisada cena. Mientras Kenshin y Hiko se quedaron juntos conversando.

- ¿Por qué ella? - preguntó Hiko

- Ella nada, yo - dijo él.

- ¿Pero quién fue? - pregunto Hiko

- Kaoru - dijo Kenshin

- Por eso la mirada? - vio a Kenshin asentir - Hay mi bakka deshi, ¿qué decirte?

- Sáquelo. - dijo Kenshin

- Te extrañaba - dijo Hiko

Para que negarlo, era la verdad extrañaba la antigua personalidad de su alumno. Era tan él, tan testaduro, goloso y encantador, arrogante y altanero, odioso, prepotente y orgulloso. Eran iguales. Su alumno siempre lo había visto como un modelo y lo había imitado a la perfección, excepto por sus grandes deseos de aniquilar, su forma de perder los estribos, su manera de pedir un favor, y su negación al error, a sus errores, por eso no pedía perdón. Sólo había algo en lo que estaba cambiado se le notaba en la mirada, ya no tenía sed de sangre.

- Lo imaginaba - dijo Kenshin

- ¿Y la ninja? - preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema.

- Me la encontré en el camino - dijo Kenshin

- Le quieres? - preguntó Hiko conociendo la respuesta.

- No - dijo Kenshin

- Sé nota, no vuelvas a intentar hacerle daño porque a quien ella quiere no dudará en matarte si se entera - dijo Hiko

- Lo sé - dijo Kenshin, mientras miraba los ojos de su maestro - Ya no tengo sed.

- No del todo - dijo Hiko

- Tiene razón, solo quiero sangre de pollo - dijo Kenshin con los dientes apretados

- Veremos que se hace, mi querido bakka deshi - dijo Hiko sentándose bajo un árbol e empinando el codo - Sabes que me mata la curiosidad.

- No quiero complacerle - dijo Kenshin mirándolo ferozmente - Voy por Misao - y se fue por donde había desaparecido esta.

Kenshin caminó hasta que se encontró con Misao quien recogía tranquilamente unas yerbas. La observó por un tiempo, sin prisas, admirando su habilidad de cortar, tan diferente a… a esa. Ella tranquilamente empezó a tararear una canción armoniosa, provocándole bienestar. Tan encimada estaba en la tarea de tararear que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía cortándose el dedo del corazón con la kunai que utilizaba para cortar las yerbas.

Kenshin enseguida se colocó en cuclillas junto a ella, le tomó la mano y miró el dedo que se había cortado la chica. Sin mirarla se metió el dedo de Misao en su boca, acariciándolo gentilmente con su lengua, limpiándolo de cualquier mal que pudo haber contraído con esa herida.

Misao miraba como ese pelirrojo le limpiaba de forma gentil su dedo, aplacando el dolor con aquella melosa lengua y no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse. El estaba muy concentrado en su labor de curador, pero ella lo había notado. Se había dado cuenta en su gentil agarre, su gesto de preocupación y su forma de curarla, que le estaba pidiendo perdón por segunda vez y de la forma más extraña, pero parecía que eso era lo único que iba obtener de ahora en adelante. Sabía que la culpa de que el chico hubiera perdido su control había sido de ella, más no lo quiso aceptar al verse amenazada, pero ahora al ver su preocupación sabía que podía perdonarlo.

- No sé que te paso, pero me he dado cuenta del cambio. Ya no pides perdón verbalmente - el la miró a los ojos - Pero yo aún sé hacerlo. Te pido perdón por mi torpeza y por haberte tratado como te traté - él sonrío con los ojos, pues aún estaba entretenido con el dedo de la chica - Acepto tus disculpas Himura - el abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que ella había visto sus intenciones, pero al final terminó sonriendo.

- Más te vale que la suelte o yo nunca tendré mi cena por tus instintos vampiristicos - dijo Hiko - y eso que me dijiste que ya no tenías sed.

- Espero que la información sea buena para atrasarme de esta manera - sentenció Kenshin y se alejó del lugar.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Misao

- La pregunta es… - dijo Hiko mientras le agarraba la mano para ver su pequeña herida - ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

- Nada - dijo Misao quitándole la mano.

- Recuerde señorita, el objetivo es Shinomori - dijo Hiko con una encantadora sonrisa. -Esperaré la cena. - dijo, mientras se iba a sentar bajo un árbol cerca donde Kenshin preparaba el fuego para la futura cena, comida, desayuno. (N.A: recuerden no han comido desde el día anterior)

- Que demonios - murmuro Misao, mientra se agarraba la mano y se dirigía a cocinar.

Mientras Misao preparaba la cena y Kenshin trataba en vano de ayudarla, pues la joven afirmaba que el pelirrojo no sabía nada de comida, Hiko se reía de lo lindo ante la escena. Luego de par de "inocentes" discusiones y golpes la cena-comida-desayuno quedo terminada y todos comieron. Mientras Hiko alababa la comida, Kenshin la criticaba, Misao le gritaba y el sol se ocultaba. Así llegó la noche.

- Muchas gracias mi querida señorita, pero este ejemplar ya tiene que irse - dijo Hiko

- Antes la información - dijo Kenshin demandante

- Le hablo a la señorita, vete a lavar los platos - dijo Hiko, Kenshin lo miró por par de segundos y decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a su maestro.

- Señor Hiko - dijo Misao - ¿Qué sabe de mi Aoshi sama?

- Lo vi pasar por aquí hace unos días, se le veía algo preocupado y hasta podría decir triste. No me habló mucho sólo me dijo que tenía prisa que lo esperaban en Aizu, luego de eso lo perdí de vista. Siento no servirte de mucho - dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó toda la noche.

- No se preocupe señor Hiko, eso es suficiente - dijo ella - Si me disculpas voy a…

- Ya me voy, pero antes… - dijo Hiko pensando en lo que iba a decir.

- Antes que? - preguntó ella

- Un consejo - dijo él

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó ella.

- ¿Cuánto amas a Shinomori? - preguntó Hiko

- Lo suficiente para entregarle mi vida -dijo Misao sonrojada.

Hiko la miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan pequeña , tan niña, tan ingenua que no veía el peligro ante su mirada. El no tuvo más que observar un gesto, una palabra y se había percatado de todo, pero ella no, ella seguía conservando su inocencia, una inocencia que él quería que conservara para siempre, sólo esperaba que ella fuera sensata. Y tomara las el camino correcto.

- ¿Quieres seguir sintiendo eso por el resto de tus días? - preguntó Hiko

- Por supuesto - dijo ella con ojos soñadores

- Pues regresa a Kyoto. - dijo Hiko y ella lo miró confundida - Al contrario si quieres poner ese amor en riesgo ve con mi bakka deshi. - dijo Hiko dejando a una Misao petrificada en medio del caminó, mientras que el desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Su amor en riesgo? ¿De qué hablaba ese semental? ¿Cómo ella iba a poner su amor en riesgo por sólo tratar de estar más cerca de su amado Aoshi sama? La verdad que la comida le había afectado al pobre Hiko. Dándole alas al asunto se dirigió a buscar a Kenshin quien parecía haberse desaparecido con los platos. Lo encontró sentado sobre un tronco junto al río, un río que no había visto durante el día.

Estaba sentado de espaldas mirando la luna creciente en el cielo, lanzando suaves suspiros al viento, cuando Misao posó su mirada en la espalada desnuda de Kenshin, aún no le había devuelto la camisa. Notó aquella espalda machucada y raspada por el trato que ella le había dado en la mañana, se sintió mal.

Caminó con paso ligero bajo la mirada del pelirrojo y mojando un pañuelo en el agua del río, comenzó a limpiarle con gentileza la espalda herida. El se estremeció ante el contacto helado. Ella siguió con su trabajo. Ahora, haciendo esa labor, entendía porque no era del todo bueno pedir perdón, pues de nada valía si no se hacía nada, el pelirrojo era todo acción. Sonrío para sus adentros le gustaba esa forma de ser, trataría de aprender de ella de alguna manera.

Sin casi darse cuenta fue deslizando su cabeza por la espalda del joven y reposándola sobre la misma, no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró ella.

- Por estupido - dijo él, mientras su mente divagaba hasta la imagen de la dueña de sus desvelos.

* * *

Ya era tarde en Tokyo, la oscuridad dominaba los caminos y sólo un farol de mano colocado en el suelo, daba claridad al cuerpo de aquella joven que hipaba sin sentido, con lágrimas fugaces. Un moreno alto y esbelto parado a su lado la acompañaba en silencio.

El quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que. Se sentía culpable, pero no sabía cual de los dos era más culpable si él o ella. Lentamente se fue agachando hasta estar a la altura de la joven. Le vio el rostro todo compungido y no pudo evitar abrazarla, ella se arremango a su brazo como tantas veces atrás. Tantas veces que el tuvo que consolarla, por sentirse rechazada por quien hoy lloraba.

Ella lo vio a los ojos llena de dolor, a los dos se le había roto el corazón con esa traición. El, por quitarle la mujer a su amigo, ella, por regalar el corazón a un nuevo amor.

- ¿Acaso no debía buscar la felicidad? - preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto que sí - dijo él - ¿Kaoru?

- Dime Sano - dijo ella

- ¿Yo soy tu felicidad? - preguntó Sano

- Aún lo dudas - le dijo ella colocándole una mano en la mejilla de él. - Entonces ¿Quién es la felicidad de él?

- Creo que tú -dijo él

- Siempre tuve mis dudas, yo lo esperé y lo ame, y él nunca me dio una señal - dijo ella al borde del llanto.

- Kenshin nunca ha sido muy abierto a sus sentimientos - dijo él

- Sólo pedía aceptación - dijo ella enjugándose las lágrimas que le bajaban sin prisa por las mejillas. - ¿Crees que de verdad me quería?

- Supongo que sí, pero la verdad… no lo sé - dijo él

- ¿Tu me quieres Sano? - preguntó ella. El le tomó el rostro y lo miró por largo rato.

- Estoy a tu lado - dijo él justó en el momento en que la abrazó.

--

Continuará…

Wow, no saben el trabajo que a mi la diosa del drama (según una lectora) Cleoru Misumi, el trabajo que me ha dado plantear todas estas ideas para que se entendieran claramente.

Les agradezco de todo corazón a todas las lectoras y todos los lectores, es un placer para mi y para mi hermana contar con tan hermoso cuerpo de lectores. Sus criticas son las que motivan, así que no dejen de enviarlos aunque sea con una palabra diciendo lo mal que quedó el capitulo o el fic en general.

Agradecimientos de corazón a las bellas almas que sacaron un poco de su tiempo para honrarnos con sus maravillosos comentarios: **Lightning-Storm222****, ****okashira janet****, ****daniela-rk****, ****gabyhyatt**** y Zebrraaa.**

Besos:

Cleoru


	4. Creerse una mentira la hace veradad

**Disclaimer**: RK no nos pertenece, nunca ha sido así T.T, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

**Quebrando Normas**

_By_

_Cleoru Misumi y Mego_

_Creerse una mentira la hace verdad_

Saciado el viento de andar trotando por el mundo, se había detenido unos segundos entre los lindes de un bosque y la rivera de un río. Había tomado un descanso y se complacía rondando, bordeando, amarrando y acosando a un hombre que andaba solitario. Estaba cansado, intranquilo y desorientado; y esto era por todo absurdo porque no había hombre en el mundo más tenaz, templado y disciplinado que aquel a quien solían nombrar por Aoshi Shinomori.

Estaba confuso y distraído, penetrando con la mirada la solidez de las rocas y la opacidad de su alma. Así aturdido le parecía escuchar en las corrientes del río una risilla sardónica enredada en una canción tan hermosa como desalentadora.

_A ver niño con todos los títulos_

_que te cargas sobre esa espalda cansada_

_y todas las destrezas que te jactas de poseer, _

_¿por dónde vas? si es que a acaso lo sabes y si es que lo sabes _

_¿por qué te detienes tan turbado? _

_¿Acaso joven, te has perdido? _

_¿qué ya no te sirven de guía los instintos?... _

_No te aflijas chiquillo que tienes grabado en el cuerpo_

_un mapa incompleto_

_que por fragmentos de historias te ha quebrado la piel. _

_Tienes en la memoria _

_la alusión a un recuerdo que ha ido deshilando el tiempo,_

_deshaciendo en pedazos _

_las palabras que un día te fueron sentimientos. _

_Si es que aun no sabes por qué has llegado hasta aquí,_

_o porqué no puedes proseguir, _

_aférrate a lo que queda de ellas,_

_a ver si logras reconstruir- aunque sea-_

_un trocito de ese tejido que solía resguardarte el corazón. _

_Quizá con los años lo vuelvas a reconstruir,_

_quizá con las estaciones se vuelva a desasir._

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al agua, sintiendo los fríos brazos de las cantoras corrientes estrecharle. Los brazos que se le figuraban a los de jóvenes mujeres, doncellas que entonaban su historia desde las profundidades del agua. ¿Sería tal vez que las ningyos de los cuentos antiguos se habían escapado del mar para perturbarle la razón?

/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

El moreno guardaba la puerta con tal solemnidad y paciencia cual si fuera un cargo sagrado a protección de una princesa. Reposaba en el interior de la habitación la joven pelinegra, la de niña piel y vientre de mujer. La que junto con él había palpado el cielo, arrojándose, luego, de cabeza al infierno. La que lo acompañaba, la que le consolaba, su amiga, su protegida, su amante.

-No tienes que quedarte ahí parado todo el día, con lo mucho que duerme últimamente seguro que ni cuenta se da si te vas o te quedas.- le dijo Yahiko con cierta indiferencia al pasar por su lado.

-Espera- le detuvo Sanosuke.-No has preguntado nada sobre…- Sano mordisqueó su labio inferior reprimiendo la impotencia y en ella un nombre.

-¿Sobre Kenshin?- inquirió el chico fingiendo desinterés.- Ya me lo veía venir…-suspiró con sus ojos clavados en el suelo-mucho se tardó en darse cuenta el tonto de Kenshin.

Y con una leve risa lastimera se marchó.

Sanosuke quedó solo de nuevo, a guarda de unas tablas de madera y una cortina de papel. Yahiko lo sabía, la culpa y la vergüenza le afligían al luchador. Haber perdido el respeto que el niño le regalaba le dolía casi tanto como la traición. Y es que sí, con todas esas discusiones insensatas e infantiles, el moreno se había ganado el respeto del jovencito, así como cierto grado de admiración. Pero Yahiko ya ni le miraba, y cuando lo hacía, su mirada era tan escéptica que temía haber perdido todo el cariño que el niño le tenía. ¿El niño? No, Yahiko ya no era un niño, a sus quince años se había dado cuenta a la perfección de la inmundicia que habían construido entre Kaoru y él, y habían tratado de disfrazar en jardines de rosas. Yahiko les había dejado de hablar, y eso fue una señal que no debieron haber dejado pasar, sin embargo, ellos, cegados, ya fuera por amor o por deseo, o cualquier sensación que adormezca las penas y les hace creer que se han disipado, fueron insensatos, no advirtieron que la esfera de cristal estaba al borde de la mesa y que un ligero viento le haría partirse en añicos.

Aquel que antes llamaban Zanza, acercó su cabeza a la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo, movimiento, una palabra, o incluso, simple respiración. La deslizó con la más delicadeza que le fue posible, y penetró por el umbral, intentando dejar a las afueras de la habitación su aflicción. La vio tumbada en el futón, con el cuerpo enroscado entre las sábanas y los ojos perdidos en un punto impreciso.

-Jou-chan- susurró el chico cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente a ella, agachado con las manos en el suelo y su nariz casi pegada a las tablas de madera.

Kaoru fijó su mirada en él, así como la miraba, con un par de ojitos esperanzadores y el ceño fruncido, y esa posición más baja que la hacía a ella superior, le produjo una profunda carcajada, quizá la más genuina que había experimentado hace mucho tiempo. Era dulce como un niño.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-No tengo hambre- contestó la chica más como queja que como sentencia mientras se ponía de costado dándole la espalda.

-Señorita, no ha comido en dos días, no crea que le voy permitir que siga así.

-Eso no es cierto, ayer comí.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

-Té no es comida.- le dijo Sano posando su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica, por donde se deslizaba lentamente el negro cabello.

Kaoru murmuró una respuesta vaga mientras se enroscaba en las sábanas en modo de defensa.

-¿Crees que eso te va a salvar de mi eh?- le susurró al oído mientras se entretenía fervientemente con hacerle cosquillas.

La chica se retorció dentro del futón dejando escapar las risillas más inocentes que el joven había escuchado de su boca. Cuando se hubo cansado el joven de torturarla, Kaoru se volvió, y acercó su rostro al de él, sonriéndole como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

-Cuéntame otra vez, ¿cómo fue que te decidiste en acercarte a mi?

Sanosuke no le respondió, se limitó a rozarle la nariz con sus labios, ella suspiró y cerrando los ojos, acomodó su cabeza en su mano, entrelazando sus delgados dedos en su cabello.

-Me había cansado de verte así, triste, decaída y que ni siquiera las tonterías que hacíamos entre Yahiko y yo te levantaran el ánimo. Y todo porque tu alma cada día se sentía más vacía más lejana al amor de Ken…

-Shhh, basta, no quiero que recuerdes cosas que te hagan sufrir.- le dijo la chica acariciándole la mejilla.

El chico rió con un dejo de ironía y tomándole con dulzura del cuello le habló sobre los labios.

-Pensé que era yo quien debía protegerte a ti.

2/2/2/2/2/2/2/

A ras de la tierra declinaba el sol, cuando un hombre hermoso emerge de las frías corrientes. Con la piel lavada en agua dulce y el alma en meditación. Aoshi se sentó a la rivera, su cabello y traje ninja empapados le producían mucho peso a su cuerpo y el cansancio le amenazaba con transformarse en sueño. Se recostó en la tierra intentando no pensar, pero eso era inevitable, estaba preocupado. Desde que se había encontrado con Seijuro Hiko no podía evitar pensar que había cometido un error imperdonable, en un descuido torpe le había dicho al maestro de battousai hacia donde se dirigía. Y por supuesto, Hiko había advertido su preocupación. "¿Como fue capaz de darse cuenta lo afectado que estas? Tú que eres capaz de esconder todo lo que sientes. ¡Pero qué te pasa Shinomori, porqué estas tan distraído!"

Pero Aoshi sabía perfectamente el motivo de su absurda distracción. Alcanzó una manga de su vieja gabardina, que había abandonado a las orillas del río. La haló con pereza, arruinando su color albo con la húmeda tierra, y sacó del interior un papel estropeado. Había sido leído tantas veces… y lo sería una vez más.

_Shinomori Aoshi_

_Soy consciente que estoy rompiendo el juramente que una vez hicimos. Más me atengo a las consecuencias; en estos momentos me importa haber jurado no volver a comunicarnos tanto como a ti te importó en el pasado lo que decías sentir... Tengo una noticia que darte y como has de suponer, pues de otro modo no te hubiera escrito ni media palabra, no es alentadora, todo lo contrario. Michiko. Ella está muy grave, y si me tomo a la tarea de comunicarte esto es porque sé cuánto le importas a ella y cuanto sufrió por ti. Sé cuánto le quieres y que no dudarás venir a verla en estos momentos. Mi simpatía hacia ti sigue siendo la misma de la última vez que te vi, entiende entonces que no me resulta grato pensar si quiera que tu presencia estarás cerca de mí. Entiende, por consiguiente, que sólo lo hago por ella. Ven a Aizu y pregunta por mí, solo así la conseguirás ver. Si es tan importante para ti como solías decir, estarás aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Megumi Takani_

El hombre arrugó el papel una vez más y lo dejó a un lado, bajó la mirada y descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, dejó escapar de entre las pestañas una lágrima furtiva.

3/3/3/3/3/3/3/3/

La chica se cansó de dar vueltas entre las sabanas y casi a rastras se levantó del futón. Se colocó un kimono sobre la piel y una banda en los cabellos, se miró en el reflejo de un pequeño espejo. Era ella, seguía siendo ella. A pesar de que marcas se comenzaban a formar bajo sus ojos, y su sonrisa parecía convertirse en una máscara de cristal. Pensó en Sano y sonrió con tristeza, él se empeñaba en fingir que estaba bien para darle fuerzas a ella. A al igual que lo hacía ella para darle fuerzas a él. Y de pronto se preguntaba si serviría de algo, al fin y al cabo, estar fingiendo tanto, felicidad. Tal vez, tal vez si fuera honesta y le dijera, que aunque sentía amarlo, también sentía quemarle en los labios el beso que un vagabundo le había robado… sólo si tal vez…

Mientras, Sanosuke Sagara se complacía en hacer los quehaceres, a la vez que dejaba divagar su mente. Sí, se estaba encargando de la casa, por más disparatado que pueda parecer. Era lo menos que podía hacer ante la ausencia del samurai y la indisposición de Kaoru. Y de pronto, entre las piezas de ropa, le parecía ver la imagen del vagabundo pelirrojo, haciendo las mismas tareas que él, pero con la sonrisa que Sanosuke en esos momentos no era capaz de crear. Temía, ¿sabes? A veces. Temía despertar un día y descubrir que ella ya no le amara, que nunca le hubiese amado, o que hubiera vuelto a amar a aquel a quien ambos habían destrozado. Y se vio así mismo y vio a la joven mujer, muchos años por delante, enredados en las mismas sábanas, quizá rodeados por un par de manitas blancas, mientras ella, añoraba una sonrisa sincera y él maldecía un cuerpo de mujer. Y entre el agua, el jabón y las prendas se le escapó un suspiro y en el suspiro un recuerdo y en el recuerdo los retales de un nombre.

-Meg…

Solía recordarla con frecuencia, pero con frecuencia también, se aparecía de la nada una ilusionada mirada que le encendía en las entrañas un fuego abrazador.

Aquel que ahora recordaba fue un día de tantos. Yahiko y Kenshin se habían ido al Akebeko a prestar ayuda a Tae, quién tras una funesta fiebre, se había visto incapacitada para trabajar. Kaoru en cambio, había fingido los cólicos mensuales, para continuar viviendo aquella apasionada aventura que recién empezaba. Y había estado él, sentado a las afueras del dojo, enfrascado en el silencio que solía traerle recuerdos, pedacitos de momentos, palabras, gestos y miradas; injurias, calumnias y el reproche de una despedida que nunca sucedió. Cuando interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se aproxima la mujer que en las últimas semanas, le arrebataba las pesadillas, en cambio se colocaba ella frente a sus sueños, tal como lo hacía en ese momento con él, con el cabello suelto y revolcado, el kimono bastante desecho y los hombros descubiertos. Por más de una vez, esa piel había sido capaz de borrar los recuerdos de aquella otra mujer… pero siempre volvían.

Siempre volvían a su pensamiento las memorias que a diario intentaba sepultar, siempre volvía a su pecho el descontrolado palpitar de un corazón y siempre a sus labios volvía un sobrenombre:

-Kitsune

De pronto recordó una suave súplica, ¿_cómo fue que te decidiste en acercarte a mí?_

Había sido un día igual a ese, en que atormentado por el recuerdo de la joven doctora y el deseo de verla otra vez y reclamarle la partida sin despedida, se había cruzado por su lado un alma abatida por el inconsciente rechazo. Le habían parecido aquellos ojos azules, tan negros, y es que hasta el cielo se ensombrece cuando la las lágrimas le asaltan. Le siguió despacio, procurando que su torpeza no le advirtiera que le estaba siguiendo los pasos. La vio correr y adentrarse en aquella casilla, que anexa al dojo Kamiya, le servía de almacén. Traspasando la puerta medio abierta, le tapó la luz del día que se colaba por la rendija.

-¿Sano que haces aquí?- cuestionó en un tono amenazador la joven Kaoru mientras se incorporaba de haber esta tumbada derramando lágrimas.

-Jou-chan… quería… buscaba….- Balbuceaba él.

-No inventes Sanosuke, sé que me has visto y me has seguido, pero no creía que fueras tan entrometido como para entrar aquí.- le atacó con sus palabras.

El chico, que se había interesado por su bienestar, se había sentido ofendido, cuando le culpaba de ser un entrometido. Sin embargo, se tragó el orgullo, porque él sabía, que cuando una mujer llora ni ella mide sus palabras, ni el hombre debe juzgarla.

-Estaba… preocupado por ti.- se sinceró el muchacho hablando con cautela.

Y ante sus ojos la mujer se desmoronó, dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo y sus fuerzas al olvido.

-Perdóname, Sano- le dijo en susurros.-Es que estoy tan mal…

-Shh, ya pequeña.- le consoló, acercándose a ella y arropándola con su cuerpo.

Ella liberó su alma a través de sus lágrimas, mientras él con inmensa paciencia, la acompañaba.

-Estaba con Kenshin- dijo al fin, sin parar de gemir- todo era tan lindo. Como siempre, Yahiko y las niñas jugaban, él y yo hablábamos. Le dije "Kenshin, qué crees si compramos una nueva mesa, entre Yahiko y Sano ya han destrozado la que tenemos" Él me miró extraño, así como que con pena y me dijo que en el futuro tal vez, él ya no estaría. Yo le dije que ya habíamos hablado muchas veces de eso, que se dejara de tonterías, que esa era su casa y que siempre lo sería. Entonces… me dijo- Kaoru respiró hondo y con los ojos cerrados y con la voz quebrada prosiguió- "Kaoru-dono, es usted una gran mujer, pero cuando se encuentre un buen marido, un vagabundo como yo estaría saliendo de sobra"- y al terminar volvió a llorar- ¿qué no se da cuenta que lo quiero a él, que estaba hablando de un futuro con él?- pero fue en ese momento en que Kaoru entendió que Kenshin no la veía en su vida ni ahora, ni lo haría después.

-Kenshin es un tonto, ya verás que cuando le preguntes no va a saber ni lo que dijo.- trataba de consolarle el luchador.

-Claro que lo sabía, lo veía en su mirada, el me dijo "Kaoru, no quiero nada contigo" sólo que lo disfrazó con otras palabras.

Y en el corazón de Sanosuke le parecía que la sentencia que había dicho Kaoru era cierta, pero no sería él quien siguiera pisoteando las esperanzas de la pobre mujer. Ella seguía llorando, y él la seguía consolando.

-Kenshin es un imbésil no sabe de lo que se pierde- le susurraba al oído mientras ella aferraba sus manos a la camisa del hombre.- Eres la mujer más linda, dulce, entregada y hermosa que un hombre pudiera desear.

Kaoru sintió cosquillarle en el oído las palabras del mercenario, y la abatió un escalofrío de arriba abajo. Levantando la mirada, vio aquella otra opaca, y con una pequeña luz en su interior se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿En serio crees eso Sano?

Y él miró en sus ojos, azules, con trazos en rojo, y vio sus mejillas vivas en carmesí, y vio sus labios ardiendo en fuego, y le recordaron en cierto momento otros también rojos que él bien había conocido. Y al tratar de borrar esa atroz comparación que en la mente le había surgido se acercó sin vacilar a ellos y los besó.

Le parecieron suaves y cálidos; los rastros de las lágrimas los habían humedecido con sal. Le fue placentero, le fue dulce besarlos, pero les fueron distintos, les fueron ajenos, sintió que aunque se tocaban entre ellos no se alcanzaban a rozar. Y entonces se sintió vacío y se sintió culpable, sintió que le había arrebatado el primer beso, beso que estaba destinado a otro y ese otro era su mejor amigo… pero en el fondo, le pareció una linda idea amar a esa mujer.

Y cuando ella asustada se le alejó, y cuando perturbada le cuestionó, él respondió una mentira que desde ese momento se le antojaba dulcísima si fuera verdad.

-Porque… porque te quiero, te he querido siempre… como mía.

Ella se levantó ahora no tan destrozada como desconcertada. Él la observó marcharse, con pasos inseguros, mientras se cuestionaba qué sería lo que ella estaba pensando, y aquel día no lo supo, pero ahora sí lo sabía. Ella le había dicho lo que había pensado, lo que en ese tiempo había pasado por su mente, ella le dijo que estaba confundida, que constantemente se preguntaba: ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía? Y las respuestas más lógicas que se le ocurrían a la chica eran que tal vez era porque sus ojos eran de niña, tal vez porque Sano siempre había sido cómo un hermano, siempre, hasta ese día… ¿Y él qué pensaba? Pensaba que se había equivocado, pensaba que la estaba engañando, pero cuando pensaba en aclararle la verdad, creía que la destrozaría más y así la dejó, creyendo una fantasía, que con suerte se convertiría en realidad.

4/4/4/4/4/4/

-¡Misao!!! ¡Qué madre haces ahí!!!- le gritaba Kenshin desde atrás de unos matorrales.

-Organizando un festival de Tanabata, ¿tú qué crees menso? – Le contestó la chica desde el río- ¡No se te ocurra mirar!

-Jajaja, ¿mirarte a ti, Misao?, ¿y qué se supone que voy a ver?- se burló el vagabundo.

-Púdrete Himura.- le contestó rabiosa, mientras Kenshin escuchaba un extraño salpicar del agua.- No me importa lo que pienses, ultimadamente, tú no pareces muy machito que digamos.

-¡Qué insinúas, comadreja desequilibrada!- gritó furioso el pelirrojo.

-No insinúo- respondió, ahora su voz se escuchaba más cerca.- Digo, que pareces una linda chica.

-¿Una linda chica?- Los ojos del joven Himura brillaron con demencia. Mientras él se volvía y enfrentaba a la mujer a sus espaldas, caminado amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Misao tragó en seco, mientras retrocedía pausadamente.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor… tampoco eres "taannn" linda- aclaró Misao bastante nerviosita.

El chico en cambió continuó asechándola hasta que la tuvo aprisionada entre su cuerpo y unos árboles.

-Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas Misao Makimachi- le susurro muy cerca de su rostro haciendo movimientos sugestivos con la lengua.- Después de hoy, no encontrará un hombre que te haga sentir como yo, nena… ni siquiera tú Aoshi-sama…

Levemente Misao comenzó a sentir un fuego que le crecía desde el vientre y se le salía por los poros de la piel.

-¡Aaahhh, Misao por qué me arruinas el drama!!!- le gritó Kenshin sobándose su recién vuelto a lastimar cerebrito, con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¡Como que porqué, remedo de samurái! ¡Cómo te atreves a compararte con Aoshi-sama!!

-¡Pero me arruinaste la actuación!- se quejó él haciendo pucheros.

-Porqué no vas y te das un baño Himura,- le sugirió- sueña con llegar a ser como Aoshi- murmuró.

-Claro, ahora que puedo bañarme, no, si tú no lucirás como una mujer, pero te demoras como una.

-¡Himura!!!!!!!!!

Y el pequeño vagabundo recibió tremendo golpecito en el trasero que casi se va de boca y se rompe hasta el crisma… si hubiera estado bautizado, claro está.

La chica empezó a marcharse y él también, pero pronto Misao escuchó su nombre.

-¡Oye, cría, que yo recuerde este río estaba cristalino, hace cuanto no te bañabas!

Y una pequeña, pero filosa kunai que le pasó rosándole las costillas, le hizo encrespar hasta los pelos de las pestañas.

*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*

Misao tenía un cierto encanto y gracia al caminar, que parecía estar flotando sobre la tierra, o bien danzando en el aire, de cualquier modo, parecía muy infantil, su trotar silencioso por el camino. Kenshin no podía evitar sonreír al verla y de pronto recordaba, que a pesar de su optimismo y su carácter alegre, habían momentos en que le había visto flaquear, y entristecer, y casi todos esos momentos tenían que ver con…

-¡Aoshi-sama, allá voy!!!- exclamó la chica dándose ánimos a sí misma.

-¿Misao?- le llamó algo más sutil que últimamente.

-Diga usted y mande a otro que no sea yo.

-… -_-

-¡Que qué quieres Himura!

-¿Aún… sientes lo mismo por Aoshi?- le preguntó cuando al fin, se decidió a hablar claro.

La chica se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Bromeas, Himura? Claro que sí.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si no ha cambiado en nada lo que sientes, es decir, Aoshi es…Aoshi.- dijo con cautela, procurando no lastimarla.

Ella rió levemente, al contrario de lo que él podría esperar, tal vez no entendía a lo que él se refería.

-¿Crees que lo dejaría de querer por ser como es? ¿No se te ha ocurrido que si cambiara no le quería tanto como ahora?

Y por primera vez, Keshin tuvo que aceptar, que aunque fueran un poco, la ninja había madurado.

-Se me hace extraño nada más.- se excusó el pelirrojo.

-Piensas como los demás Himura.

-¿Como los demás? No hay nadie que se compare con mi pensamiento, ¿crees que este tipo de intelecto superior se compra en el mercado?…no, lo ganas tras romperte el culo haciendo las tareas que te asigna Hiko.

Misao rió ante el comentario, imaginado como fue la vida de Himura mientras vivía con su maestro.

-…. ¿Por qué lo decías Misao?- le entró la curiosidad de repente al vagabundo.

-Porque tú también crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, qué es imposible que Aoshi-sama se fije en mí.

Él no lo aceptó, pero tampoco lo negó y su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para Misao.

-¿Pero sabes, Himura? Será imposible el día en que me dé por vencida.

Kenshin suspiró con delicadeza, de pronto anheló ese amor incondicional para él, alguien que le amara y le esperara así, aunque pareciera imposible. Y de pronto se le ocurrió que lo que hizo que aquella le traicionara, no fue más que él mismo por hacerla esperar. Pensó entonces, que tal vez a ella podría perdonarla, pero sólo a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la joven.- Te ves, pálido.

-Estoy, bien, vamos, debemos alcanzar a tu Aoshi.- respondió sin dejarle ver las lágrimas grises que bordeaban sus ojos.

Misao le dejó tranquilo, espero hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando le sintió algo más relajado para preguntarle algo que le carcomía la razón desde la noche anterior, cuando ella procuraba limpiarle las heridas, y si la suerte le acompañaba, de paso le sacaría un poco de polvo a ese cansado corazón. La respuesta que él le había dado había sido una indirecta a la pregunta que ella había formulado: "Por estúpido" dijo. Por estúpido el ser humano ha hecho tantas aberraciones, de las que luego se avergüenza, e intenta justificar con la estupidez. Por estúpido era la razón por la que Kenshin Himura había vuelto a vagabundear por el mundo, sólo, con un carácter agresivo, una mirada engreída, y un corazón atormentado. Pero antes de ser estúpido, ¿qué? ¿Qué había sucedido antes? Antes, cuando no estaba solo.

-Himura- le llamó con sutileza.

-¿Sí, Misao?

-¿La extrañas?

El pelirrojo se detuvo de repente, y le pasaron por la mente tantos viejos momentos, y pensó que de haberle hecho esa pregunta años antes, hubiera pensado en su esposa, pero ahora no tenía duda de que se referían a la otra que luego había llenado su vida. Y tuvo que aceptar a pesar de sus deseos que la extrañaba con locura, que la veía reflejada en la cara de Misao cada vez que esta sonreía, que creía escucharla cada vez que la ninja le peleaba por cualquier tontería, y que le parecía hallar en los ojos luminoso de la espontanea Misao un trocito de la libertad que en el mar de los otros ojos solía admirar. Y se maldijo de pronto por extrañarla tanto.

-Sí- fue su respuesta seca.

Caminaron durante todo el día y sólo se detuvieron a tomar algo de almorzar, una sopa ligera que había preparado el muchacho. Al anochecer, acamparon a la boca de una cueva, era algo solitaria, pero por lo mismo segura. Mientras la chica encendía una fogata, tarareando una dulce canción, Kenshin Himura sonreía y pensaba en esa chica que estaba junto a él. Ella buscaba con toda su alma a un hombre al que amaba, pero ese hombre se había marchado por algo…

-¿Qué crees que decía la carta?

-Himura O_o …¿tienes curiosidad?

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? ^_~

-Eh… nada, creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues la verdad no lo sé, Himura, no tenía remitente, tal vez una misión.

-¿No crees si es que estaba preocupado, como dijo el maestro Hiko, tal vez sea porque fuera algo personal?

-¿Personal? ¿Cómo qué? Todo lo que le importa a Aoshi-sama, es el oniwabachu, sus compañeros- y reposó en silencio para recordarlos- y… al parecer… ¡yo!- concluyó con un sonrojo.

-¿No crees que quizás haya conocido a alguien?

-Pues claro Himura,- dijo con una carcajada- Estuvo fuera diez años, claro que conoció gente… espera…- pero pronto pareció entender a lo que el pelirrojo se refería, y su lengua se turbó y su mirada se ensombreció- ¿Te… te refieres a una… mu-jer?

La joven parecía asustada como él sólo en contadas ocasiones la había visto, parecía aterrarle la idea de que su Aoshi hubiera conocido a otra mujer, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Pero pronto la vio sacudir la cabeza y tras los mechones de cabello, logró ver como se formaba una sonrisa otra vez, genuina.

-No, Himura, te equivocas, Aoshi-sama no es ese tipo de hombres, no puede tener contacto con una mujer, más bien, ellas no lo soportarían- terminó riendo la chica.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó con sutileza luego de pensárselo un buen rato.

-¿Yo? Yo no soy cualquier mujer, yo lo conocí de pequeña, sus miradas heladas y sus palabras cortantes no me espantan.

-¿Por eso crees que lo lograrás?

-¿Que me quiera? ¿Que si quiera voltee a mirarme? No lo sé Himura, ya no soy tan ilusa como para soñar en finales de cuentos de hadas, ¿pero sabes? Tampoco soy tan estúpida como para creer que dejaré de amarle… Tal vez envejezca llevándole el té al templo, pero prefiero eso, a envejecer llevándole el té a otro hombre…. ¿Qué me miras Himura?

Y es que Kenshin no podía evitar mirarla y sonreír, admirando su valentía, porque sabía que ella estaba consciente de que lo que había decidido le traería tal vez más lágrima que alegría, pero sin embargo ella había decido amar ese dolor.

Esa noche Kenshin durmió tranquilo, pues aunque aún no lo supiera, comenzaba en su alma a comprender que el amor era más grande que la traición, que la culpa y que la venganza. Y Misao, a Misao le asaltaba como todas las noches, mientras observaba las estrellas los sucesos que habían ocurrido durante el día, le perturbó en el inconsciente una imagen fugaz, un pelirrojo seductor de mirada salvaje que se le acercaba con misteriosas intenciones. Le produjo de pronto un escalofrío de esos que no son tanto por temor como por satisfacción. Y sintió miedo, y el miedo, lo disipó tan pronto como vino, igual que lo hacía siempre: con la imagen del hombre que tanto le agitaba como le alentaba los sueños, Aoshi.

/5/5/5/5/5/

Kaoru vio la sombra que producía el cuerpo del chico, mientras atacaba con su espada un enemigo imaginario. Pensó que debería continuar con sus clases, no podía abandonar a sus estudiantes así y menos a Yahiko, que tanto había vivido con ellos, con el kenshin-gumi. Pero ella no tenía las fuerzas para aparentar agrado, ni tenía la vergüenza de mirar al chico a la cara. Es que él lo sabía todo, ¿como no iba a saberlo, si estaba con ellos todo el tiempo? Habían sido por un tiempo como un trío de hermanos, hasta que Sano dejó de verla como tal. Aquel día en que se le había declarado, fue ese el mismo día en que dejó de verle con los mismos ojos.

Ella había salido a prisa del almacén, sentía que se le turbaban los pasos. Sentía de pronto que las lágrimas se le habían estancado, que ya no deseaban escapar, su corazón se había detenido en sentir, por ese momento, Kaoru Kamiya era una muñeca hueca. Se encerró en la habitación y se sentó en el suelo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, si Sanosuke, después de lo de Sayo… incluso Megumi… y de pronto le vino una idea, que su forma de actuar con la doctora había sido un escudo un refuerzo, para evitar acercarse a quién en realidad quería y no debía.

En los días que prosiguieron, no hubieron ni señas del luchador, kenshin preocupado había ido a buscarlo, y luego de una semana, el moreno volvió a visitar el dojo, alegando que había ganado mucho dinero en juegos y se había dedicado en gastarlo. Kaoru, en vez de reclamarle que no le hubiese pagado todo lo que le debía, se quedó en silencio, por ser conocedora de la verdad que él había inventado. Y en cuanto tuvo tiempo, se acercó sigilosa y bastante nerviosa hasta el moreno.

Él la vio venir, y parecía querer hablarle, pero ella se sentó a su lado en silencio y le habló primero.

-No tienes que dejar de venir.- le dijo en suave voz, clavada la mirada en el piso- Está bien, en serio, quiero que sigas estando aquí.

-Te prometo que no te lo volveré a repetir, no lo sabrás ni te darás cuenta.

Y ante estas palabras Kaoru, sintió desaparecerse sus nervios y aparecer un sonrojo. Pasado ese día se sentía muy feliz, había logrado volver a ser con él como antes… pero no del todo. Gozaba las discusiones como antes, pero estas en vez terminar con él con moretones y ella con manos hinchadas, terminaba con sus sonrojos y la sonrisa pícara del joven ex mercenario.

Y es que ha a toda mujer, y más aquella a la que le han rechazado el amor, le gusta sentirse querida, pretendida, deseada, y ella veía en él néctar y ambrosía para su vanidad. Pero fue un día, en que lo vio con las espaldas morenas expuestas al sol, la piel maltratada, gastada y sudada, después de ese día no volvió a verlo igual.

/6/6/6/6/6/6/

Sólo, andaba sólo, desde hace años que no veía siquiera una silueta danzar a su lado. Sólo iba, solo llegó, como siempre. Aizu. La gente pasaba por su lado y él parecía ver tan solo sombras, porque sus ojos estaban tan ensombrecidos como lo estaba su ser.

Se detuvo junto a un puesto, donde servían algo de beber y allí observando con detenimiento al dueño, le reclamó.

-¿Dónde puedo hallar a Megumi Takani?

-¿Takani? ¿La doctora?, pues en la clínica Takani, por su puesto.

Aoshi cerró los ojos para ahogar la impaciencia y al abrirlos, le pareció al vendedor, que le estaban cortando la piel con aquella mirada.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar la clínica?

Caminó por las calles a prisa, tanto tiempo viajando y ahora que estaba a punto de llegar, se preguntaba, no qué estaba haciendo allí, pero ¿por qué? Y esta pregunta se intensificaba cada vez más, así como se aceleraba su corazón. Pero pareció entonces detenérsele la respiración, y al mismo tiempo el corazón, cuando estuvo allí frente a una puerta gris, y un letrero preciso que le advertía a gritos que ya no había marcha atrás.

7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¡Que viento es este, Himura!- se quejaba Misao, mientras luchaba por mantener tranquilos los cabellos- Creo que los ancestros o bien, les ha dado con estar soplando, o bien la cena les ha sentado mal.

-No puedo creer que seas así de irrespetuosa Misao- le dijo Kenshin.

-De qué hablas Hi…- las palabras de Misao fueron ahogadas por un pedazo de papel que venía viajando con el tempestuoso viento y se estrelló sin decoro contra el rostro de la ninja.

Se había cansado el viento de acompañar a aquel hombre tan desgraciado, y se había entretenido en juguetear a las ráfagas con un pequeño papel abandonado. Lo había acariciado, elevado y trasladado desde remotos kilómetros hasta que le pareció divertido dejarlo en manos de una jovencita.

-¿Y eso? -cuestionó Kenhsin con curiosidad. Pero al ver palidecer a la joven Misao, no pudo hacer más que arrebatarle el papel y leerlo por sí mismo.

-…Misao…- le llamó con suave voz al haber terminado.

-Tenías razón…

La joven Makimachi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, su expresión turbada no reflejaba el remolino de emociones que se aglomeraban en su alma.

-Misao.- le volvió a llamar.

-Tenías razón.- repitió clavando sus ojos cristalinos en la mirada lavanda.- ¡Tenías razón, Himura tenías razón!!!

Kenshin la vio caer, deshacerse, desmoronarse, convertirse de pronto en polvo y en aire, entre lágrimas vivas y sollozos ahogados. El vagabundo se arrodilló frente a ella y le arropó en su abrazo, le besó el cabello, como intentando darle un poco de vida en cada beso.

-Misao, no sabes quién es, no sabes quién es ella, qué significa para él.

-¡Es importante para él! Megumi lo dijo ¡La quiere!- gritó la chica- ¡eso es suficiente como para que haya ido a verla!

-Y tú también lo eres Misao, que no se te olvide… no sabemos quién es… y si es tan importante para él… Misao mírame- dijo levantándole la barbilla para ver sus ojos destrozados.- si es tan importante para él, y si va a morir… te necesita allí, Misao, te necesita con él, a ti más que nadie, Misao… y para cualquier cosa que pase… yo estaré contigo, yo estaré junto a ti.

Misao, perdida entre palabras, entre letras escritas en tinta negra, y palabras vivas, construidas, convocadas con la voz, miraba unos ojos que no veía y en ellos recordaba otros tan distintos, que siempre le habían parecido reservados, pero jamás tan ajenos como hasta ese momento. Aoshi, su Aoshi, ya no tendría derecho de llamarlo así ni siquiera en sueños, quizá sí entre pesadillas, en las que ella volviera a ser niña y él volviera a abandonarla. Esas pesadillas que solían dolerle tanto, que de ahora en adelante se convertirían en su mayor tesoro, en su más hermoso sueño, porque en esas pesadillas, que solían estar llenas de lágrimas, no existía aquella. Y le pareció que su mundo se había dividido, porque ya no podría llevarle el té, porque ahora había alguien más que lo haría por ella… Pero aquella no podría, no, porque moriría, y no era que le causara placer, pero hubiese sido hipócrita al negar que le daba paz saber que no la tendría que ver, que no la tendría que conocer.

Las palabras habladas, las pronunciadas, las que eran menos concretas, pero más ciertas, las del vagabundo, le golpearon de pronto como si no hubieran pasado minutos desde que se habían hablado. "…te necesita, Misao, te necesita con él, a ti más que nadie, Misao…" Con un último gemido, la chica se deshizo de los rastros de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y volviendo a iluminar el día con una media sonrisa, asintió.

-Tienes razón.- Sentenció Misao y con esta sentencia, decidió su destino, muy parecido al que había imaginado, porque seguiría cuidando a un hombre que no la pensaba, pero en este nuevo destino, pensaba a alguien más.

-¿Qué casualidad, no Himura? Que nos haya llegado esta carta precisamente a nosotros.- le comentó luego de un rato aún abrazada a él, mientras apartaba la debilidad de su alma y permitía la de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees en las casualidades?- le preguntó mirándola con incredulidad mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos.

-Hace unos años conocí a un vagabundo en un bosque mientras buscaba al que me había abandonado, y ese vagabundo resultó ser quién precisamente más sabía de ese otro hombre. ¿Tú no crees en las casualidades Himura?

Él le sonrió y presionando su cabeza contra sí, le acarició y le besó nuevamente, regalándole la ternura de la que no creía que todavía fuera capaz. Mientras, en su mente, vagan ciertas dudas que le estaban carcomiendo la tranquilidad, pero que no se atrevería a exponerlas a la chica que se refugiaba en él. Si bien era cierto, que ninguno de ellos dos sabía lo que la persona Michiko significaba para Aoshi Shinomori, no era eso precisamente lo que le preocupaba al joven Himura. Sino las palabras con que había sido escrita la carta, palabras de desprecio, de rencor, de reclamo, de… despecho.

Continuará…

Uff, qué trabajo me ha dado este capi, como ya no se trata solo de Kenshin y Misao, me he vuelto un ocho tratando de desarrollar los sentimientos y las personalidades dentro del ambiente y lo que les está sucediendo, en fin, pero creo que si no he acertado al menos, me he acercado bastante n_n. Por si las dudas pues este capi, ha sido de Mego, o sea yo, cualquier tomatazo es sólo para mi (suena como si fuera valiente ¿no?)

**Aclaración**

**Queríamos aclararle a todos los lectores que si bien, parecen ciertas cosas ser de una forma, aquí nada es lo que parece, creo que ya se están dando cuenta, y para los fanáticos de ciertas parejas (que nosotras también tenemos nuestras favoritas) pues la verdad es que ni mi hermana ni yo sabemos cómo va a acabar esta historia(de hecho, si se fijan la historia no está clasificada por personajes), podría tener muchos finales, ya con el tiempo pues se irá desarrollando, así que no se preocupen por eso… todavía, faltan muchas cosas por pasar.**

**Otra pequeña aclaración, una **_**ningyo**_**, es una criatura con cualidades de pez, perteneciente al folclor japonés. Yo no soy para nada conocedora de la mitología nipona, así que desconozco si en realidad cantaban al igual que las sirenas con quienes se les ha relacionado, aunque sí se habla de una voz musical. Tengo entendido que aparecían para advertir a los marineros de los peligros que le avenían. Con respecto al fic, su aparición es un juego entre la metáfora y la psicología del personaje, y su canción es más bien un cuento, un pedazo de la historia de Aoshi y una advertencia- casi una premonición- que mediante vaya transcurriendo el fic, podrán entender (o tal vez ya lo han hecho). Si tienen otra información más concreta o si me he equivocado no duden en decirlo y lo aclararé encantada. Eso era. n___n**

Les agradecemos de todo corazón a todos quienes han leído y a los que nos han dejado comentarios, disculpen si antes no le hemos respondido, se nos acortaba el tiempo.

Bueno, aquí están:

**Okashira janet**:

_Mego_: Todo comentario es bien recibido así que no te preocupes ni te vayas a cohibir, para eso es que estamos para ayudarnos los lectores y los autores n__n. Creo que el cambio de escritor es algo que lamentablemente no podemos controlar, mi hermana y yo (a pesar de tener muchos intereses en común como la escritura, la lectura, el anime, los chicos guapos XD…) somos bastante diferentes, y así lo son a su vez nuestros estilos, y consideramos que sería falso e inútil intentar imitarnos la una a la otra. Espero que esto no vaya a causarte un trauma :P, creemos que esta es la forma más justa para desarrollar el fic en conjunto y que podamos decir orgullosas que pertenece a las dos. Con respecto a Kenshin… estamos exponiéndolo lo más humano posible, con lo voluble que somos; hemos tratado de dejar al Kenshin de una sola faceta por así decirlo (como humanos tenemos cambios emocionales), para presentar al niño sufrido, al adolescente rebelde, al asesino despiadado, al vagabundo atormentado y posteriormente medio-redimido. Hemos tomado lo que consideramos de cada uno de ellos que forjan la personalidad real de Kenshin sin que se deje manipular por las normas de la ética social, considerando también, que al portarse como un niño bueno ha recibido la peor traición, por tanto, ha decidido comportarse como un niño malo, basándose en sus propios criterios morales que, considerando que desde temprana edad estuvo siendo influenciado por Hiko, se parecen bastante a los de él. Los cambios de Kenshin al asesino o battousai como solemos llamarlo, tal si se tratase de un ser independiente, generalmente no son en serio, hay que considerar que este Ken es bastante bromista (humor negro que se carga, ya bastante se está pareciendo a Saito), sin embargo van a haber momentos en que por todo lo que le ha pasado al pobrecito, y con lo "considerada" que es Misao no lo va a soportar más, pero ten en cuenta que él decidió (en el segundo capítulo) que no iba a volver a ser destajador… aunque no ha abandonado la idea de venganza, bien sabe él que para vengarse no necita asesinar. Creo que los sentimientos están envueltos en los actos, Misao se dio cuenta en el capítulo anterior "el pelirrojo era todo acción", creo que es cuestión de descubrirlos. Me parece que tal vez en este capítulo te parezcan más claro los sentimientos, más directos, no sé, ya me dejarás saber. Me alegra que a pesar de las dudas te guste la historia, porque así nos animas más, por lo pronto nos dices que opinas de este capítulo y cualquier otra cosa aquí estamos para servirle n___n Gracias por el review te cuidas. (Madre que testamento te he escrito!)... Por cierto, vi que actualizaste Personalidades, estaré un poco ocupada, pero espero poder leer en esta semana ;) Besos.

_Cleoru Misumi: De verdad se nota tanto? O bueno que le vamos hacer! Si te parece demasiado confuso avísanos, es que ambas tenemos la mala pata de no escribir literalmente lo que queremos decir. Yo en lo personal pienso que Kenshin no sufre un problema de personalidad sino que siempre lo ha sufrido, eso era lo que Nobuhiro nos quería mostrar, pues cuando menos se lo esperaba Kenshin cambiaba su forma de actuar y pensar. En cambio nosotras lo hemos querido hacer más humano y menos fantástico, un hombre que por tonto, por esperar, como hace cada hombre de este planeta por temer al rechazo, erró en su búsqueda y perdió a la mujer que amaba. Estando tan ciego queriendo cambiarse y cambiarla a ella para que se amoldaran el uno al otro fue que no se dio cuenta que se la arrebataban de los brazos. Si en el capítulo anterior se mostró de humor cambiante podríamos decir que se debe a su decisión de no volver a esconder sus sentimientos, además que tiene una furia única en su interior que hasta al momento no ha liberado al exterior. Si a eso le sumamos que fue criado por un ser egocéntrico como Hiko, al cual Battousai se a moldeó a la perfección, te darán el porque de su bipolaridad, pero no terminando con esto, se encuentra con una chiquilla desesperante que lo único que hace es molestarlo hasta la medula y hablarle de amor eterno, cuando su corazón se ha roto en pedazos por la razón que ella es feliz. Llegó un punto en que nuestro pelirrojo de 31 años se canso de las niñerías de nuestra carismática adolescente, y como ya él había decidido no esconder sus sentimientos, perdió el control y por eso la atacó. Pero como te diste cuenta el se arrepintió de sus actos. Realmente lo que tu llamas cambios de personalidad es lo que todos nosotros sufrimos cuando estamos depresivos y llega un punto que reventamos; eso fue lo que le pasó a nuestro Kenshin estaba demasiado lleno de emociones y no ha liberado ninguna y cuando Misao le colmó la paciencia le hizo Kapuuuufff. Pero recuerda que también desde la mañana nuestra linda ninja había estad golpeándolo como si de un saco de papas se tratara, eso cansa. Respecto al material sentimental, pues a mi parecer estuvo plasmado en todo el capítulo, solo que usualmente no lo puse en palabra sino en acciones, pues como dijo Misao "el pelirrojo era todo acción". Esto se muestra en la escena de la fruta, en el roce de pieles cuando se quedan dormidos, en la tarde cuando ella se corta el dedo y en la noche cuando ella le limpiaba la espalda. También hay algo de sentimientos en Hiko y Kenshin cuando Hiko acepta que extrañaba al antiguo Kenshin o sea al mal llamado Battousai. Y claro como olvidarlo cuando Kaoru llora en el suelo, eso fue sentimiento puro. Y pues el porque de los cambios se irán notando según Misao se vaya dando cuenta de que hay algo más que mal humor en nuestro Kenshin. Y si, la idea del fic empezó, con mostrar esta relación tan única entre Kenshin y Misao. Mi querida niña, si te he sonado algo ruda, te pido mil disculpas, esa no fue mi intención, sólo quise explicarte ciertas cosas. Me ha encantado tu review, porque es un review que yo le llamo "positivo", porque son reviews como el tuyo que nos hacen darnos cuentas de nuestros errores y querer arreglarlos. Así que preciosa que si para el próximo capítulo, incluso este, encuentras otra falla no dudes en decirlos, pues estaremos encantadas de escuchar tu opinión y arreglar nuestro fallos. Cuídate bella. Besos_

_Mego: …Yo que decía que te escribí un testamento -_-… ya ves lo que escribió Cleo. _

**furia:**

_Mego_: Hola, me alegro muchísisisisimo que te guste el fic, nos esforzamos para que así sea. Aquí hay un poco más de Kaoru y lo seguirá habiendo, espero que sigas leyendo y que no te decepciones. Gracias

_Cleoru Misumi: jajaja Mira que he considerado cambiarme el nombre a Diosa del Drama, pero aún lo estoy pensando. Gracias por leer bella! Y bueno la parte de kaoru mi sis la alargo un poco este cap, pero creo que yo trataré de meterle más. Cuidate bella y gracias._

**Zebra:**

_Mego_: Gracias por el review!!!

_Cleoru Misumi:…Lo mismo de ariba…_

**ferny:**

_Mego_: XD me hizo reír tu comentario, kenshin de listo! Estamos muy felices de que te guste el fic, espero que este capi también. A ser sincera, mi hermana y yo también somos fanáticas de Aoshi x Misao, son nuestra pareja favorita, sólo que esta historia se ha escrito para salir de la rutina, eso no quiere decir nada, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cuáles serán las parejas finales aunque por ahora todo el gallinero está revuelto. Gracias!!!

_Cleoru Misumi: XD por tonto, jajaja tienes razón, pero parece que quiso despertar de su bobera. Ya veremos en que para, porque ni nosotras sabemos. Gracias por leer bella, espero tu opinión. Besos_

**Lightning-Storm222:**

_Mego_: Hola bella! Te confundimos, lelolelo :P, espero que este capítulo contribuya más a aclarar que a confundirte, y que no odies a ninguno de los personajes por nuestra culpa… pero si es así… nos atenemos a las consecuencias :P. Sé lo que vas a decir, que me he vuelto a poner poética, lo sé, es casi inconsciente, pero que le hago. Espero un lindísimo review dónde me digas qué piensas de la relación SanoKao y de ellos en sí, y también de Aoshito, y de Kenshin y Misao, por qué no??? Te amo, sigue leyendo!! Y escribe!!!!! Por cierto, actualizé El amor verdadero, léelo cuando puedas, plis =D

_Cleoru Misumi: Pues es que…. Morfeo es un dios, literalmente un dios jajaja, no pude evitar mencionarlo, soy su más fiel sierva. Creo que tienes razón las parejas parecen estar regadas, pero no es así sólo unas están en un lado y los otros en otro lado jajaja. Siéndote sincera ni Mego ni yo sabemos donde va a parar esto, así que te dejaremos en ascuas hasta que nos decidamos. Si, Kenshin es un héroe, y parece, según tu, que meg y yo hemos tratado de coger todos las partes sueltas en la serie para manejarlas a nuestro antojo, y pues si quieres aclarar tus dudas sigue leyendo. Que si Meg te dejo en suspenso deja que yo empiece, pq te adelanto que te vas a enamorar de Kenshin jijiji._

A todos, mil gracias otra vez, esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios.

Los quiere

Mego


End file.
